My Immortal
by dragon age origins guy
Summary: Have you ever heard the tale of Albion's most infamous lovers Sparrow and Reaver? Come take a journey into history to reveal a story of love, hate, war, and betrayal that culminates in the births of two of Albion's most important sons. New Ch up!
1. Intro!

A/N: I believe this is my first ever Sparrow/Reaver fanfic.

With the third game coming out in like sixteen days I figure why not start one that ties into the third game ^_^.

Just so some things are clear from the get-go I'll go ahead and explain the world of this Sparrow of mine.

In this story Sparrow will be female Good/Pure, will have mastered Will, Strength, and Skill, will have long blond hair basically the current most beautiful woman in the world (Move over Lady Grey lol) and glowing Will lines but will NOT be a giant or hulk . I hated that for female Sparrow that made me so mad hope that is gone in the third game yuck(Though people in real life like that are perfectly fine and beautiful just not for my Sparrow o_O)

Also I believe that Sparrow, Rose, Theresa, Hero of Oakvale, etc are all descendants of Scythe aka William Black and as such are immortal since they are the only characters shown to be able to use all three skills.

This Sparrow is a virgin, never married (Friend of Alex), and chose Love in the Spire.

Has been named Queen of Albion and owns like everything lol.

Since I'm guessing Fable 3 takes place in like mid 1800's/Industrial Revolution/Victorian era I'll say this story takes place in the 1790's to give time for the birth of Logan and I'm just giving a name sicnce I made the name up for Reaver as his real name the Hero of Fable 3 shall be named after his father so his name will be Paris (boy).

I played the game as both genders but for some reason I just feel like Sparrow was a girl (also the scene were Sparrow is shot out the window I see the girl's hairstyle every time and the video after that when they are in the gypsy camp I see the little bun).

Because of this and the belief that she and her family are immortals who better to pair with than another immortal Reaver!

Also I don't know if anyone else thought about it but Logan looks like Reaver to me so I was like they should be father son big time! They should totally make a DLC for the hero of Fable 3 to find their other parent with children of female Sparrow locating Reaver!

I think while she's still not an enemy in the game Theresa will narrate most if not all of the story since she told Sparrow of her children's father. Anything else I cannot think of right now will I will try to put on here later so people understand the way of the world in this story. Alright enough talking lol! ^_^

Theresa: Do you know the tale of two of Albion's must unique lovers? Whose lives and fates were interwoven in a story of friendship, love, betrayal, comedy, war, and death. Whose actions affected the world in ways that none could have foreseen but me. Their story began something like this….


	2. Nightmares

"_I love you." "And I love you" Paris held tightly on to her, his love. _

_In the late summer afternoon the sky was beginning to create beautiful colors. The air filled with the laughter of children and talking of gossips and the sounds of working people. The sounds of a lively town. The two young lovers lay under a giant tree in the middle of town. _

_"Paris we should travel Albion!"The girl said looking up into her lover's bright green eyes. "Juliana can't we just be content here!" Paris stroked his fingers through Juliana's golden hair and looking into her own chocolate eyes. _

_"I know I know Oakvale is a wonderful place but just imagine what's outside these gates. A land filled with countless opportunities!" _

_Paris nestled his face in Juliana's neck and kissed her. "Such an adventurer my love." _

_"I wish we could have met the Hero of Oakvale! I mean he slew Jack of Blades __**twice**__!" "He disappeared didn't he? I heard he went to Oakfield and vanished!" "I know. It's terrible!" _

_Juliana looked into Paris' eyes again and kissed him. _

_"You know I think I could be content here with you! You know get married, Raise a family, grow old together." _

_The words caused Paris to twitch. _

_"Ugh I have no desire to grow old! What about together forever young?" "Hahaha sounds very tempting!"They kissed and laid there as the sun began to set. _

_They watched in awe of the magic of the lights on the water. As the sounds of the idyllic village began to quiet down and it seemed only the two of them existed. _

_Again though the words haunted Paris in his mind. Old age, decay, he shuttered at the thought and promised himself he would never grow old and would certainly remain young and beautiful forever._

Reaver shifted in his bed from side to side lost his in his dream, lost in his long memory.

_Paris was breathing hard now as he made his way down the dark halls alone in the dead of night. _

_The only lights came from candles looking far older than him far older than anything he had ever seen. The played with shadows and it seemed as if he were being followed, haunted, preyed upon by something. _

_After what seemed like an eternity he had finally found his way to the central chamber. His heart pounding as if to explode he finally opened the doors. _

_He found himself in a giant room and in its center were three high chairs. Around the room were scattered the bones of beings long dead who now littered the seemingly endless walls. He stepped in closer till he neared the edge of the platform he was on and waited. _

_Seconds felt like years as he stood in silence. _

_"Bah perhaps the stupid woman lied to me! Just trying to scare me."As he turned to leave he heard a spine chilling sound and turned to see three shadowed figures appear. _

_He stared in horror gasping for breath. _

_"Welcome." "Welcome." "Welcome."Paris stood speechless afraid to do anything. _

_"Welcome to the Shadow Court Paris. What is it that you so desire?"Paris shaking in an awesome fear tried to calm himself. _

_"I… I… I wish to be forever young my judges.""And so you will be."_

_ A ball of fire appeared over Paris and he went to cover his face in terror only for a piece of parchment and a pen to fall on him. He looked down at the dark pen which looked more like a knife and the parchment which was written in all red, red as blood. _

_"Sign our agreement young Paris and you shall never grow old, never decay, you shall be beautiful and young forever." _

_A form of a smile appeared on all three judges faces if they could be called that and the red orbs for eyes glowed. _

_Paris looked down and the parchment and read. He gasped when he read over the terms. _

_"You… you want me to sacrifice people?" "As long as one trades their youth and beauty you shall forever retain yours."_

_" I would only take their youth and beauty? And I could bring whoever I wanted like bandits?" "You may choose whomever you desire. Will you sign?" _

_Paris reluctantly picked up the pen and parchment and began to try and sign his name. _

_"Paris for such magic to work you must sign in your own __**blood**__."Paris realized now why the pen looked more like a knife. _

_He raised the pen to his finger and pricked himself. He gasped at the sting. He then went and signed his name on the old parchment. He looked back up at the judges. "What now." "Now. Now our deal is struck." _

_Another ball of fire appeared in front of Paris and from it dropped a dark seal in his hands._ _It weighed more than it looked and it edges were razor sharp cutting his hands it filled him with dread. "Send anyone with this seal to us and we will take whoever bears the dark seal." _

"No!" Reaver tossed more now in a fit now. "Don't!"

_"Now depart immortal Paris. But remember well, when the sacrifices stop we will come for you!"_

_In the blink of an eye Paris was outside the old tomb. He gasped as the cold night air washed over him. _

_"I've done it! I'm… I'm immortal now! I have to tell Juliana we can be together now forever truly!"_

_A scream shattered Paris' thoughts. And then another and another he turned his head in the direction of the village of Oakvale and he saw it burning. _

_He ran. _

_He ran in the direction of his home as screams engulfed the village. When he arrived, fire and shadow was upon the village. It's villager trying to flee in any and all directions. _

_He screamed for his mother, father, his family, friends with no answers until Juliana ran in his mind. _

_"Juliana!" _

_He ran into the fray as people screamed as they were dragged away into the fires and shadows screaming._

_"Paris!"_

_He turned to see Juliana running towards him. He grasped her and held her tight. She was crying and shivering now. _

_"Come Juliana we must flee!" He grabbed her hand and began to run towards the gates as others ran with them one by one being captured and dragged away. They ran till the two of them were the only ones left and as they neared the gates they stopped in front of them. _

_The three judges stood at the gates._

_"Paris" "Paris" "Paris" _

_Juliana screamed. _

_"What… what have you all done?" He shouted shaking wildly in fear. _

_"We honored our agreement." "This was never our agreement I… I just wanted eternal youth you said… you said I just had to give someone's youth that's it that's it!" _

_"Foolish child in all deals especially one as grand as this there is a __**price**__ that must be __**paid **__in the__** end**__!"_

_"Paris what are talking about what have you done?" Juliana let go of his hand and backed away slowly. _

_"Juliana I was doing this for us so we could be together __**forever**__!"_

_Crying and shaking she looked at her lover. "Paris what you done?" _

_The fires and shadows now raced up from the village coming for their last victim. _

_Sobbing uncontrollably now she repeated the words again. _

_"Paris my love what have done? I don't know you! What have you done with Paris?"_

_ "Juliana!"Paris screamed._

_ The flames and shadow engulfed her and in an instant the once beautiful village was gone. Now replaced by a ghost town. _

_Paris was now alone. _

_Tears falling freely from his face as he stood there at the gates. _

_He fell to his knees. _

_"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" he beat his fist into the ground and screamed. _

_"No!"_

_Falling over into the mud he twisted himself all about in the mud he lay in shaking like one who was dying. _

_He lay still for a long time countless minutes or perhaps even hours. _

_When he got up his beautiful face had lost its emotion. It was now blank. Anger flashed on it but only for a second. And then a charming smile. _

_"Paris is dead. I'm not a weak man I am Reaver!" _

Reaver shot up in his bed. Gasping for air and drenched in sweat. He slowly returned his breathing to normal as he recovered from the nightmare that haunted him to this day.

Movement in his bed made him snap out of his trance. As the women and men in is his king size bed shifted and turned sleeping far more peacefully than him.

He moved himself out of the bed and didn't bother to put on anything his tall, slender, chiseled form showing itself exposed fully in the moonlight. He made his way down the stairs of his mansion to the cellar. He opened an old bottle of wine and swallowed it greedily.

"For how long? How long will this dream haunt me? How long?"


	3. Old Friends

**A/N: Hello everyone chapter two is finally up and I've already started chapter three. I'm, hoping to make the chapters longer than each other and hopefully will be able to because I am very excited about writing this story! I probably would have added more but I didn't want to overdue the scene lol! I also decided o use some lines from some of my favorite movies, shows, books see if you can spot them! ^_^ without further ado here is chapter two. **

The waves splashed against the ship in a calm manner.

The breeze was perfect for sailing and pushing the grand ship along the ocean waves.

The seagulls were out and about squawking and diving down near the surface of the water as the ship came closer to its destination.

In the fairly spacious cabin was decorated with lavish furniture.

From the bed to the chairs, closets, drawers, tables, to the paintings and more. All was what the people of Albion had become accustomed to though this cabin was far greater than a simple villager or even aristocrats.

This cabin belonged to the Queen of Albion, to Sparrow.

She sat in front of her large mirror slowly combing her long luxurious golden hair.

She had been asked by thousands of Albion women how she got such hair but she really could not answer she simply had it.

The bright Will lines that crisscrossed her skin glowed brightly then dimly in a slow and calm manner such as the voyage and lighted the room.

Dressed in long thigh boots, mage pants, a corset, a highwayman coat, and fine gloves all colored a delicious red and gold, identical to her dark face make-up and hair she was quite indeed the most beautiful woman in the world. Finally around her neck laid one of the three divinity gems. The stone of Myr'Bregothil.

She had given it back to the hollow man as was her way but they ended up asking her to protect it from other possible thieves.

A soft knock came at the door of the cabin.

"Come in."

A tall, slightly muscular man made his way into the room.

"Your majesty we are nearing our destination."

Sparrow finished combing her hair and turned to meet her guest.

"I'm glad to hear it Alex!"

Alex stood dressed in a fine guard suit that matched his grey hair and his brown eyes complemented his overall look.

He stood dressed in the colors of the flag of Albion which were white and gold. He now had the look of a much seasoned guard and commander.

He had led many battles for Albion in the name of its people and of course his dear friend Sparrow, Queen and Saint of Albion.

Sparrow raised herself from her chair and plopped herself down on the lavish red and gold bed with her legs waving in the air.

"You know Alex I told you that you don't have to call me your majesty."

"You are the ruler of Albion my Queen whether you like it or not." He gave a warm smile.

"Yes I know first they just wanted it to be a title and then they ask me to rule the country, people are so fickle nowadays they can never make up their minds." She said putting on a fake pout.

"True many people are but there are those of us who aren't and know how the world works."

His gaze now looked down the floor of the cabin as he pondered his next questions.

"Alex you looked like somebody died wait somebody didn't die did they?" Alex chuckled.

"Always concerned for others that is why you are such a great Queen to you people because you love every part of Albion, every blade of grass, every grain of sand, every rock in the rivers, and every person even those who don't deserve it."

Sparrow looked onto her old friend a heartbreaking look on her beautiful face. "Alex what is wrong has something happened somewhere?"

He looked back at Sparrow now his face serious and determined.

"Speaking of people who don't deserve you mercy I must ask about our current destination. Bloodstone. I know since you helped the people rebuild they are loyal to you but not to the nation as a hold it is still a lawless town."

"Alex we have been through this. Bloodstone is lawless because that is what its people are use to and what they have known for centuries. They have become a wealthy port town and bring lots of money to Albion like Oakfield and Westcliff. And about the lawlessness there it better in my opinion the real bad guys walk the streets in daylight rather than hide behind a name and money like elsewhere."

Sparrow looked off in the distance of the window as she said this. "Besides I don't you came to talk of Bloodstone alone what is your true purpose here?"

Alex sighed. "The thief. Why are you going to him I do not trust him and neither should you. He's betrayed you more than once."

Sparrow smiled turning back to her friend. "Indeed he has."

"Sparrow this is not something to take lightly. Collecting tax from him cannot truly be why you came all this way."

"True. Reaver has done more than not just pay taxes he thinks to come back to Albion and simply pick up where he left off, but he will learn he is not the legend he used to be, his is merely a name now."

Alex opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a new knock at the door.

He sighed again taking on his brooding face that Sparrow had loved over the years.

"Come in." He ordered.

In the door stepped a young man with brown hair and brown eyes dressed very similar to Alex.

"Your majesty Bloodstone is within scopes we shall dock in a few minutes."

"Gods Dante you are just like your father." Sparrow said teasingly with a coy smile.

Dante broke his composure but only for an instance.

"Your Majesty this is the proper way to address you."

"Yes yes but I've known you since you were born and pooped in your undies!" "Sparrow! I mean you majesty."

The three laughed.

Dante was the son of a strange pair in the eyes of most people in Albion.

The son of great army commander Alex and archeologist Belle, Dante was an interesting person.

After Sparrow had help Alex solve his relationship with his first love and ghost Victoria, Alex fell for Sparrow. Sparrow though was fiercely married to her quest to bring Lucien down but still long for a friend.

It was because of this friendship that Alex learned of his own passion to help his nation and was introduced to other friends of Sparrow.

One such friend turned out to be Belle. Her determination, beauty, intelligence, and attitude had Alex in a passion.

When they were married the kingdom rose for the event but was shocked none the less. The couple had a son whom they named Dante. Dante ended up a sort of mixture of his parents and this pleased Sparrow more than any.

As the three got finished with their giggles Alex returned to his brooding posture.

"Sparrow I would be careful with Reaver, he is a thief and if you let him close he may still what is most valuable from you... Albion."

Turning to take in the site of the rebuilt port town Sparrow answered him. "Oh I highly doubt that Reaver could steal anything of mine."

As crewmembers rushed about docking the ship Sparrow, Alex, and Dante made their way across the deck preparing to depart from the ship.

Sparrow had decided against bringing a full guard as to not make the people of Bloodstone uncomfortable much to Alex's' displeasure.

"Well I must say Lady Sparrow you helped tremendously in rebuilding this place, this place could almost be called home."

"Almost is not good enough son." Alex said as he headed to the ramp. Sparrow and Dante smiled at each other and followed.

As the three companions walked through the streets they were reminded of Bowerstone as vibrancy of the town was more than evident.

People of all various could be seen even foreigners bring goods to Albion from the likes of Samarkand.

But this was still Bloodstone and the sounds of gun fire could be heard yet people remained calm as if nothing had happened.

Dante leaned over to Sparrow and whispered. "Just don't rock the boat." "So I see."

Many people in the market and through the streets recognized Sparrow and began cheering and praising her name. She smiled and waved to them and signed autographs as she made her way down the streets.

A group of prostitutes approached the companions and gushed over all three of them.

"Sorry ladies and gents but were busy at the moment good day." Alex interrupted them as he gently brushed passed them feeing a hand wander to his backside, creating a very evident blush.

After walking for sometime the group finally made it to their destination.

Before them stood the grand mansion of Bloodstone.

Still the most beautiful part of the city to Sparrow even after all years that had passed since she first saw it.

"Shall I shoot on site my lady?" Sparrow snapped out her memories. "What? No Alex no shooting well at least not yet." Alex nodded.

Slowly the group entered the giant garden in front of the mansion and made their way to the large front door. The three looked at each other and then Sparrow raised her hand and knocked on the door.

At first there was no reply of anything.

"Huh he means to make us wait he is indeed a sociopath!" Sparrow laughed. "I did warn you two to stay on the ship!" "And leave you in the hands of a scoundrel never!" "Alright you two enough come let me knock."

Alex brushed past the, and banged loudly on the door.

"Reaver we know you're in there now get your arse out here!" Still silence. Alex now looked as if we were angry, insulted even.

Sparrow suddenly had a strange feeling of being watched.

In an instant the front door blew opened and Sparrow slowed time.

Time stood still as she saw Reaver at the open door a wickedly handsome smile on his smug youthful face. She also saw his prized dragonstomper in hand and aimed at Alex.

Sparrow instantly dove for Alex and Dante as time began to refocus. The shot rang out. Sparrow opened her eyes and was relieved to see Alex, Dante, and herself unharmed.

Sparrow's beautiful face turned into a scowl as she looked back up at the door to the mansion.

There stood Reaver with sinful smile on his face as he looked down at the three companions. His smile parted to speak but it was still very evident.

"Why hello there, what brings you three to my little costal paradise!"


	4. Hot Party

**A/N: I'm so happy to be putting chapters up so fast I'm really inspired for this story! In this chapter we see the beginnings of something quite beautiful. Hehehehe :D also the story is starting to expand some and I promise when all the action starts hehehe lol you'll love it. Also a warning now I will eventually have to move this story to rated M because there will be lots of language, violence, nudity, and sex lol just written no pics sorry! ^_^ Hahahaha here's chapter 3!**

Rage.

That was a good word to describe how Sparrow felt. She wanted to rip Reaver into half and fling his halves into the ocean spinning madly, but she held her temper for the moment.

Alex on the other hand was practically fuming possibly even a bit of steam coming from his open mouth. It looked as if Alex would explode into a fury so great he would destroy Bloodstone itself.

Dante on the other hand appeared shocked if not completely out of it.

Reaver interrupted into her very thoughts. "Well come now this is how you treat your poor host shame on you Sparrow I think I'll need a kiss to make it all better!"

Sparrow was up in a second and at the steps in another. Her fist connected right with Reaver's jaw. He went flying backwards into the mansion.

_Damn I forgot about that strength. _

Sparrow stood at the entrance shaking from her rage_. If there was one person in the whole world she could not stand it was Reaver! He was such an arse! He was so arrogant, immoral, disgusting, pig!_ "Ahhhhhhh!" Sparrow moaned.

"Good job my lady but you should have allowed me the honor." Alex stated as he move up to her side fist clenched. "Oh believe me I would have if not for a tremendous passion of my own."

"Won't that mess up your saint points?" Dante had joined them now as well.

"No. Hitting a Reaver is one of the small justices allowed to saints." "I would hope so." Alex grunted.

A moaned could be heard from the grand hall of the mansion. "Oh please let me hit him next!" "Oh can I go after dad or do I need a raffle?" "No raffles needed just step in line like a circus whack a Reaver!" Sparrow and Dante laughed. Sparrow loved how Dante could lighten even the heaviest of moods. Even Alex could not refute a smile of his own. The pair entered the home and closed the doors behind then.

When they reached the room where Reaver had landed they saw him accompanied with a goony and two maids with buckets of ice. Reaver had regained consciousness and was holding his jaw as the maids began using the ice.

"Hmmm you guys prepare for these incidents?"

A cute blond maid with sparkling green eyes looked to Dante blushing. "It's not the first time Queen Sparrow has visited Reaver."

Sparrow smiled at the memories. "Ah the good old days, where have they gone?" "Oh my Sparrow I always knew you couldn't keep your hands off me ow!" Reaver gripped his jaw when they poured ice in his mouth.

"Reaver I have never been yours and stop calling me "my Sparrow." it's disgusting!" Sparrow made a face of repulsion. Reaver gave Sparrow a filthy little wink. "Ughhhhhh." Sparrow made another face of disdain and rolled her eyes.

"So the mighty Hero of Skill and Pirate King goes down with one hit from a woman. Somehow I expected better, hmmm but as they say life is full of dissappointments." Dante chipped in with a smile. Reaver's smile faded. Sparrow put her hands on her hourglass figure's hips.

"Reaver come on why do you always have to be so difficult I don't like hurting people if I don't have to, though I can make a exception with you on that rule." "Anything to touch you love." Sparrow began to make a fist again.

"Enough!" Alex stepped in front of everyone. "If you will not pay taxes like everyone else then in the name of the crown I do herby strip you of your home and all property inside it." Reaver's eyes grew huge like Sparrow had never seen before. "What!" Reaver was now reaching for his dragonstomper.

Sparrow put herself between the two men. "Enough both of you! Really you're both acting like idiots." Alex's face turned red but he put his head down. Reaver slowly lowered his gun. The grin once again crossed Reaver's face.

"Sparrow my dear aren't you forgetting something?" Sparrow looked confused. "What are you talking about?" "Our little deal before you left last time." Sparrow tried her best to remember what the pirate was talking about. _Oh no!_

"Reaver you can't be serious how could I remember that, it's been so long!" "What is he talking about Sparrow?" Dante inquired.

"Dear Sparrow with her lovely saint self declared she would never lay her hands on me! That she was better than that and If she did she would have to be a guest of honor at my next party which happens to be tonight!" Reaver's eyes were now glinting with excitement clearly without the pain of the punch anymore.

"What have I done?" Sparrow said putting her hands on her head.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to have to watch my queen be paraded by **you **like she is some kind of common whore!" Alex look ready to go off for Nikki, Eve, and Rick readied themselves to move.

Sparrow sighed. "Alex a deal's a deal." Alex looked shocked. "But…" "Alex its fine. Dante." "Yes your majesty." "Go down to ship and fetch us clothes for the party." "Um right away your majesty." Dante made his way back down the halls and out the door.

"Nikki, Eve would you mind helping me get ready?" "No your majesty." They replied in unison and headed up stairs to prepare a room for Sparrow.

Alex lightly grabbed Sparrow by the arm and pulled her out of hearing distance from Reaver and Rick. "Sparrow I why we really came here but..." Sparrow looked in Alex's brown eyes with her blue ones glowing. "Alex we need him. If we have to play his little games for his help we'll have to. I've done it before and I can do it again. Hammer and Garth are already preparing in Samarkand, so we have to prepare here. This must remain between the two of us for now I dared not even speak our real reason for coming here in earshot of the crew. If war is coming to Albion we must be ready." Alex looked down and then to Reaver who was now standing and looking at the pair as he sent Rick off. He looked back at Sparrow with a pained but determined face. "You have never been wrong for as long as I have know you so I trust you know what is best but still I don't trust Reaver." Sparrow smiled. "I know you don't, but thank you for trusting me. Now let's get ready for a party!"

Sparrow gasped as Nikki and Eve pulled the strings of the corset.

"Goodness if only men knew the pain women have to go through." "You can say that again Miss Sparrow." "Well it doesn't matter you look fantastic! I wish I looked half as good as you!" "Eve you are very pretty just the way you are and remember beauty in all its forms is just an easy way for girls to take advantage of men." The three laughed.

"Done." Nikki announced her brown eyes and hair shimmering in the lighted room.

She and Eve stepped back to take in the sight of Sparrow.

She literally glowed with her Will lines in the center of the room. Her eyes sparkled there amazing blue and her hair looked like real gold. Her now tan skin a perfect match as well as her famous make-up. She wore a long red dress with golden trims and floral design.

"Now just for the mask!" Eve jogged over to the dresser and retrieved a beautiful red and gold mask. Nikki stood on her step again and placed the mask. "Perfect."

"Glad I **look** perfect because I think I'll faint after this is all over." Nikki and Eve giggled.

Sparrow stepped off her stool and turned to see herself in the mirror. "Wow. I do fix up kind of nice." She twirled around in front of the mirror admiring the dress.

A knock came at the door to the room. Nikki went to answer it. Alex and Dante stood at the door.

They were dressed in black and gold suits with matching masks and black shoes with gold buckles. Their outfits were incredible.

"Well look at you too like father like son indeed both of you are so handsome!"

Nikki and Eve giggled causing the guys to blush. Dante smiled at Eve and she smiled back.

Alex reached out his arm. "Shall we?" Sparrow smiled and took Alex's arm and then Dante.

As they made their way down the stairs the party was already in full swing.

A cast of incredibly different characters attended the party, from merchants, to thugs to prostitutes and foreigners. As the three companions made their way into the room many people turned to them. As they walked to the center of the room there were many whispers and Sparrow was sure she heard her name being used in many inappropriate ways.

In the center of the room stood Reaver dressed in a stunning color choice of black and green matching his eyes and really bringing them out. Even Sparrow had to admit he looked nice but looks weren't everything.

He was surrounded by a group of young girls and a pair of young boys who were practically drooling over him. When he caught sight of Sparrow his words got caught in his throat. He coughed to clear his throat.

It pleased Sparrow to see Reaver speechless. "My my Sparrow don't you look breath taking tonight." "Thank you Reaver." She could feel his eyes studying her much to her dismay.

Alex moved himself in front of her and Sparrow thanked him mentally. "So then are you going to introduce us or not?" Reaver smiled and clapped his hands. The room fell silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen and everyone else welcome." The crowd laughed. "I have the divine honor to present tonight's special guests of honor. The first two are really nobodies but hey weren't not here for them but we are here for the beautiful queen of Albion Sparrow!"

The room roared with approval. "Now that that is settled perhaps it is time for the first dance no?" The room again filled with cheers and applauds. "I have first dibs with the Sparrow of course." "What!"

Reaver quickly pushed past Alex and grabbed Sparrow by the hand. He led her swiftly to the dance floor just as the music began. He led the dance and pulled Sparrow close to him. Sparrow could feel the warmth emanating from his body.

"Now I finally have you all to myself. " Reaver's bright green eyes dug into Sparrow's glowing blue one's making her feel suddenly hot.

"Reaver really you're enjoying this a bit much." "Come Sparrow what man or woman wouldn't desire a dance and so much more with you?" as they danced Sparrow caught Alex's face which looked a mixture of anger, hate, and jealously.

Meanwhile Dante was dancing away happily with Eve.

As the first dance ended Sparrow made to move from Reaver but he kept his grip on her.

"Follow me love." As to not make s scene Sparrow reluctantly followed. The pair made their way up the stairs stopping finally at a balcony overlooking the party.

Reaver released Sparrow and she gave him and face and made her way to the railing to hold it. Up here the two were completely alone.

"Sparrow my dear we've known each other for quite some time now and I know you didn't come all the way to Bloodstone from your pretty little castle just to sock me and be a guest of honor at one of my fantastic parties! And be such a tease"

Reaver swiftly followed behind Sparrow and stood very closely behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck and it gave her shiver but not from cold or fear.

"Glad to see you perspective." "Well of course love."

Reaver extended his long arms around Sparrow on the railing definitely trapping her for the time being.

"I came because I need you."

Reaver leaned closer with a trade mark smile on his face.

"Glad to see you can finally admit your feelings." Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Yeah right you wish. Something bad may happen soon and I need you for it, I mean I need your help."

"Which is it love you need me or my help?" Sparrow had never felt this way before and she didn't like it. She turned her face to see his. "I just need your help."

Reaver slowly and carefully wrapped his hands around Sparrow's waist and pulled her extremely close to him and for a second it seemed as if their bodies merged. Sparrow gasped.

"Come now Sparrow do you think to resist me forever? You belong with me here. Look down there."

Sparrow and Reaver looked down at the party full of life, light, and happiness. Sparrow could see Dante and Eve and Nikki and Rick his grey eyes and black hair sparkling in the light, happy as could be as well as the other guest.

Reaver pressed his mouth to Sparrow's ear and whispered.

"You don't belong there love, you belong here with me in the dark in the shadows, just the two of us." "No!"

Sparrow felt weak this close to Reaver. She tried to push away from him. "Oh come now Sparrow you almost kissed me the last time you were here when you fell on me just for once give in!" "No!" Sparrow pushed at Reaver but he gripped her wrist.

"Reaver please don't do this please." Sparrow begged "But it's what both of us want what we both need." Reaver leaned down to kiss her but she struggled. Sparrow hd tears in her eyes now. "Reaver stop please!"

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Reaver and Sparrow turned to see Alex standing behind them. Sparrow could feel Alex's anger as he moved towards them.


	5. Rocky Waters

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update everyone! :( ****I had lost of homework, projects, and test, because they were putting grades out. I also got Fable 3 limited collectors edition the day it came out and had been playing it in my spare time so I would know more about the story and be able to make it all fit here. This is a long chapter lol went to the fourth page in Microsoft. To ****end butterfly**** hehehe yes I have to admit that scene did come from Buffy! Reaver and Sparrow's relationship is based on a number of people lol and you'll probably notice more as the story unfolds. Also for those looking for action, well it starts now and more will be explained as the story goes on. Also I'll let everyone know ahead of time when I'm putting this in the rated M section.**

Alex swiftly walked forward and grabbed for Sparrow.

He pulled her from Reaver. Sparrow slightly toppled backwards but caught herself in time to see Alex socked Reaver in the face. Reaver tripped backwards into a chair on the balcony. Alex started moving toward Reaver again but Sparrow caught his arm.

Alex turned back at Sparrow but some of the anger left his face when he saw hers. He turned back to Reaver with a sneer on his face.

"If you ever put a hand on her again I swear I'll…" Sparrow took his hand and lightly squeezed it.

"Alex I'll be fine now go back downstairs I'll be there in a second." Alex looked resistant but only for a moment.

He silently turned and made his way back down the stairs.

Reaver was now rubbing his cheek.

Sparrow made her way or to him and Reaver looked like he was going to flinch away. Sparrow reached towards him and reached for the pocket of his suit.

She retrieved a handkerchief. She gently wiped the blood away from his mouth on his lips. He looked up at her in silence his eyes questioning. Sparrow didn't look at him and when she finished she put the handkerchief on the arm of the chair and looked down at Reaver.

They stood in silence for a moment then in an instance Sparrow smacked Reaver across the face. His head hung to the side of his body.

"I will never yours Reaver. You're a disgusting, immoral, arrogant, egotistical pig. I know there isn't a shimmer of light in your soul. When I look at you all I see is repulsion for everything you are and you and me will **never** be together."

Reaver's face looked normal but Sparrow could feel a ting of pain emanating from the man in front of her.

Sparrow turned and made her way to the top of the stairs and turned back to Reaver.

"I'll still need your help Reaver but beyond that I don't need anything else from you."

Sparrow made her way down the stairs and back to the party.

Reaver sat in the chair for a long moment looking down to the party and Sparrow that had rejoined her friends with a look of envy.

A young girl made her ways up the stairs and over to Reaver. She had bright red hair and hazel eyes. Her tight outfit revealing easily much of her well formed shape.

She looked at Reaver with a coy smile.

"Care to give me a tour Reaver?" She giggled.

The envy had left Reaver's face long ago replaced by a look of pure lust.

"My dear have you ever you ever seen a dragon?" A puzzled look crossed the girls face. "No." "Well bring your friends and I'll show you one."

A saucy smile spread over Reaver lips as he made his way to his bedroom to get ready.

Sparrow opened her eyes.

Her blond hair was sprawled all over her face. Sparrow yawned and stretched her in her delightfully soft queen size bed in Reaver's Mansion.

_I bet I can guess why every bedroom has big beds_.

"Ughhhhh Reaver is such a pervert!"

a sudden noise came from the door. Sparrow was instantly alert.

She also came to notice that she was naked save for her undergarments.

She quickly hoped out of the bed in a fluent silent movement. She quietly made her way to the door and prepared a ball of lighting in her hand. She quickly flung the door only to be instantly pounced on.

Sparrow gasped as she fell back to the bed. Her assaulters' on top of her Sparrow was powerless to resist the tongue lovingly assaulting her face.

"Hahahahahahaha on my goodness Fate your crazy boy!" Fate raised his head from Sparrows' and jumped over the bed barking joyfully.

"I thought you'd be happy to see the old dog!" Dante's' voice came from the hall.

"Thank you so much Dante I thought Fate was staying at the castle!"

"Hey I figure why not stuff the giant fur ball on the ship and surprise you."

"It was very thoughtful Dante." Sparrow scratched Fate behind his ears earning a delightful whimper.

"Right I'll let you get ready we should be able to make our way to Westcliff by noon and then on to Brightwood and to Garth and Hammer."

"Right I'm eager to learn what information they have."

Dante made reached in to close the door and made his way back down the hall.

"Alright boy we better hurry if we want breakfast!" Fate barked in agreement. Sparrow made her way into the luxurious closet she used for the night.

Sparrow happily jumped from the banister and landed perfectly right in front of Nikki. Nikki gasped. "My Queen you are very hyper this morning."

"I'm always hyper comes with being a hero, you know with power comes great responsibility…..forget I said that some poor sod will probably try to use that line."

Nikki laughed and rolled her eyes. "Eve's in there, hopefully it won't be a war this morning." Sparrow turned as Nikki walked away.

"What war what do you mean?" "Oh you know I just heard it was **hot** last night." Nikki giggled and walked away.

Sparrow and Fate made their way into the glorious dining room. Inside Eve was busy about finishing setting up the table, and Alex and Dante were seated across from each other leaving room for Sparrow to sit at one of the heads of the expensive table.

"Good morning milady!" Eve announced in a perky manner. Sparrow smiled to her and made her way to her seat. Alex and Dante had stood up and sat back down when Sparrow sat. They began their delicious breakfast; Sparrow being a vegetarian however enjoyed lovely fruit breakfast slipping Fate some strawberries.

The three friends were talking and laughing as they heard a door slam upstairs. They instantly became quiet.

In an instant a swarm on naked men and women came running down the stairs laughing wildly with clothes in their arms. They all hurriedly made their way out the front door and into the streets of Bloodstone. The three companions sat with wide eyes. Alex shook his head. "Only in Bloodstone."

Reaver made his way down the long stairs without his shirt and a loose pair of pajama bottoms. "Such lovelies aren't they." He smiled to the guest seated at his table. He made his way down to the other head so he was facing Sparrow exactly. He gave her a seductive smile.

Sparrow looked down immediate and she could feel heat emanating from Alex.

"Good morning Reaver. Another wild night?" Dante asked sipping his hot cup of tea.

"Indeed my bed was full of such vigor last night and so many delicious faces."

Sparrow cringed a bit and took a sip of her tea.

"How about you Sparrow any sweet dreams last night?" Sparrow felt her face grow hot. She looked up at Reaver with a forced smile.

"No but I did had a dream about killing pirates."

"Really then you must have gotten very wet!" Sparrow and Alex coughed up the tea they had just swallowed. Dante covered his mouth as a grin came on. Sparrow face was like of a cherry now.

"No! I pummeled then and their leader to death on an island far far far away from here.

"That's nice love."

"I'm not your love."

"Whatever you say mon amour."

"We should get ready to head to the ship it's nearly noon." Alex murmured. He stood and made his way to retrieve his things. Dante soon followed. Sparrow started up and tried to follow quickly.

Reaver reached out for her arm and pulled her onto his lap. Sparrow gasped.

"Well well beau look at you and me alone again."

Fate growled a in a low sound at Reaver looking menacing.

"Reaver do you seriously want a concussion this early in the morning?" Reaver smiled. Sparrow could feel his glaring more than see it.

"Come on Sparrow I know you want this. I mean I want it of course, but I can feel it in you the screaming the heat ready to explode." Sparrow felt weak for a moment but regained her strength. She pushed herself off of Reaver.

"That's not going to happen Reaver."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't love you." Sparrow turned and made her way upstairs. Reaver glared as Sparrow walked away and felt a surge of heat run through hisself. How she could make him feel this way. He had not felt this way in centuries not since…. Well not in a very long time.

The sun was full above Bloodstone as the ship began to leave port. The clear water glittered like diamonds.

Many people of the town had crowed to see their queen off. A group of prostitutes even pulled up their dresses exposing much more than Sparrow wanted to see but that Reaver smiled approvingly at.

"Perfect day for sailing perhaps even better than the other day." Alex said making his way next to Sparrow.

"Indeed. We should be in Westcliff in no time."

"I'll see the captain." Alex made his way to the captains at the starboard side of the ship.

The wind blew gracefully it made Sparrows hair look like golden ribbons flying through the air. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. _Albion is so beautiful. I'm so lucky to be its queen. _

Sparrow suddenly felt eyes upon her. She turned to see Reaver looking at her. He stood slightly stumped against a wall.

She turned away quickly but still felt his gaze. _What the heck is wrong with him? Why is he so obsessed with annoying me?_ As if he were reading her thoughts Reaver made his way over to where Sparrow was standing. He looked out into the ocean.

The two stood in silence for a moment with Sparrow feeling extremely tense, especially after last night.

"What a lovely sight Sparrow wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes it is." Reaver turned to her smiling his trademark smile flashing pearly white perfect teeth.

"Reaver what do you want?"

"To give you this." Reaver reached inside one of his pockets and pulled out a diamond. It was a blue diamond on a platinum chain. Sparrow gasped.

"Where did you get that? Did you steal it?"

"Of course not dear I just "acquired" it!" the incredible diamond was crafted in the shape of a heart.

"I came across it while I was in Samarkand. May I" Reaver moved behind Sparrow and pressed lightly at her neck as he moved her hair out the way. Sparrow closed her eyes as she felt his warmth again as she had last night.

He finished tying the chain and stepped back to take in the sight. Sparrow reached up and touched the diamond. It was incredible it reminded her of all the divinity gems. Sparrow looked to Reaver.

"I hope you don't think this means you'll get in my pants."

"My dear Sparrow I would never. Listen Sparrow I…"

"Westcilff is in site!" A man up above them yelled.

Just then a force hit the ship. Sparrow and Reaver flew to the ground. Sparrow grunted when Reaver landed on top of her.

Alex busted through a door with Dante in hot pursuit. They made their way over to Reaver and Sparrow, with Alex quickly getting Reaver off Sparrow giving Reaver a glare.

"What was that?" Sparrow asked breathlessly.

"There!" the man above yelled again.

They all turned to see a black ship in fast chase of them. Alex's eyes grew wide.

"It can't be!" at the head of the ship stood a pair of commandants and in there middle was the one of the Hand.

"It's the Black Plague!" crew members yelled in unison.

"Captain hard to port!" Sparrow screamed. Crew members rushed to their positions and to the cannons. The ship turned sharply. The Black ship had picked up speed and was closing in.

"Are our cannons ready?" Alex bellowed.

"Yes sir." A royal guard said.

"Fire!" in an instant the two ships began firing on each other. Members of both ships were flying off the ships to watery graves. Sparrow used her vortex spell to twist herself and Reaver out of the way of a canon ball. Reaver whipped out his Dragonstomper .48 and Sparrow summoned a barrage of magical blades.

The two ships were now extremely close to each other now. Commandants began jumping onto the ship. Alex, Dante, Reaver, and Sparrow charged them. Sparrow twisted pulling out her longsword in an instant tearing a commandant's head off. Reaver opened up a hail of bullets on one. Alex began to dual against one.

Dante began to taunt two.

"Hey you! Yeah you with the gaping maw this way!" the two screeched in an indistinctive form of language.

Dante turned and ran; he leaped over a patch of broken wood. The commandants continued running into his trap. Both of them quickly fell through the broken floor board.

"Well gentlemen it's been a pleasure entertaining you both but I'm afraid the shows over. He looked up and fired his gun at the two large barrels strapped above. They came down light the weight of the world causing the two commandants to disappear. "So sad to waste the rum. Oh well." Dante shrugged and put his pistol up.

Sparrow helped Alex finished of his as the two slashed him almost in two.

Sparrow turned back to the Black ship and saw the member of the hand. Sparrow gripped her sword and started toward him. She ran at the ship.

"Sparrow wait!" Alex called out.

Sparrow leapt up into the air with an effective force push.

Her pistol in one hand and longsword in the other she headed directly for the member of the hand.

He stood still as stone and then as Sparrow started to move she saw a flash. She gasped. _Impossible!_

The member of the hand appeared before her grabbing her by the neck. He punched her in the gut with a thunderous sound. Spit flew from Sparrow's mouth as did her supply of air, and her eyes turned monetarily white.

_I can't breathe!_

The two twisted in the air as the hand threw Sparrow onto the black ship. "Sparrow!" Reaver screamed.

Sparrow hit the floor hard. Her eyes blurry she tried to crawl away. The hand appeared by her side in an instant and kicked her causing her to flip up into the air again.

Sparrow could only see the white of the clouds and then a hand at her neck again.

"You will bow before the hand of Lucien hero queen." The hand rasped. Sparrow felt a surge of energy. Her body convulsed as she lighting surged through her. She felt the pressure on her neck loosen, and then began to feel herself fall.

She hit the water.

_It's so cold!_

Her eyes began to close and open as the light from the sun became distant and distant as she floated down.

The will lines crisscrossing her body began to get weaker_. _

_I'm sorry Alex, Dante…, Albion, Theresa, Garth, Hammer, Reaver, oh Rose!_ All light faded and soon Sparrow found herself in darkness.


	6. Building an Army Part 1

**A/N: Hi everybody I'm happy to be back typing again as I've found a break at school to write this chapter. As was evident in previous chapters the story is spontaneous and based off of some of my favorite shows/movies/books/etc. This chapter I was really happy to do, because we are seeing some old faces and an interesting turn in Sparrow and Reaver's relationship. So sorry I took so long to post but I wanted to make this good lol! :( This is also the longest chapter I've done so far it reached the like fifth page lol! Without further ado here is chapter five enjoy! :D**

"Hurry!" Get men down here! The queen needs help!" an unknown voice shouted.

The voices shouting sounded distant. Sparrow could feel cold water washing over her.

She was still shrouded in darkness but could sense and hear everything around her. Again the shouts and screams filled the air, and now they sounded closer. Finally Light blinded Sparrow. Everything was a blur and it felt as if the world was spinning and that she was about to fall off. Her eyes closed again and she felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm sure she is she is incredibly strong she should be up in no time!"

"Thank you doctor!" A door closed. Sparrow slowly opened her eyes and the room around her gradually came into focus.

Alex and Dante stood at the front of her bed. When the pair noticed her movements they reacted immediately. They were both at her side. Alex took one of her hands.

"Sparrow can you hear me are you alright?" "Alex, Dante? Where…where are me?" "Westcliff your majesty and happily so!" Dante replied cheerfully. "What… what happened how did we get here?"

Alex sighed. "Well as much as I hate to admit it, it was all thanks to Reaver that you are still alive."

"Reaver? How?"

Alex looked weary his face full of sadness, and Sparrow could sense that he felt as if he had failed her somehow.

"After… after you fell into the water I…I froze I thought it was all over. Then Reaver ran and jumped in after you. The hand started towards the edge of the ship. I had no choice but to use my explosives. I threw a pair at his position but the small shock wave from it caused our ship to begin to go down. Everyone that was still alive plopped into the life boat. Reaver busted from the water carrying you. We got you both on board and started to row to Westcliff. In the distance we saw the black ship and only the hand on it. He raised his hand over the ship and…"

Sparrow was now incredibly focused and intently listening.

"He did what?"

"He cut his hand. He spilled his black blood into the water. Out of nowhere a giant wave came forth and smashed against our escape boat. The next thing we knew we were all being sucked through the water twisting and turning. Somehow by a miracle we landed on the beach."

Alex looked down. He put his hand over his face as if washing away the memory.

"Only you, Reaver Dante, and I made it. We started trying to carry you away from the water till soldiers from Westcliff came to assist us. I'm pretty sure we all passed out after that. When I awoke Dante and Reaver were taken care of as well as me, and we were waiting for you to wake up."

"That reminds me I'd better get the doctor and let him know that you're up." Dante sat up and made for the door closing it silently behind him.

"Sparrow." I'm so sorry I…" Sparrow gripped Alex's hand.

Tears were now in Sparrow's beautiful blue eyes.

"It's alright Alex it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. This was a lesson for us of our enemy's strength. I underestimated them and we all paid the price for my foolishness. If anyone is to blame it is me." "No it's not Sparrow." "But it is. I should have known better than to make such a stupid charge. Now our whole crew is gone. Now there families, lovers, and friends, will never get to see them again all because of me."

"Sparrow you must not blame yourself." "Alex can I have a moment to myself… please?"

Alex lifted himself up and walked out of the room.

Sparrow turned onto her side and lay there for a moment. She could feel an enormous ball bubbling inside herself. She could feel herself trembling. The tears started to fall more freely.

She was sobbing uncontrollably now. She covered her mouth with her hand to stay all the sounds, but cry she did. She didn't cry for herself but for Alex, Dante, for everyone that had died and all the people they knew. She cried because she was not strong enough to stop it all. She hated herself for it. For not having all the wisdom she wished she had, that Theresa had. She cried to herself for what seemed like an eternity. She curled herself tightly and allowed herself to weep.

Outside of the room Reaver stood next to the door. He listened as Sparrow sobbed in her room, and felt his heart sink. He had not felt this way or these feelings for so long. _Bah I am Reaver_. Still as he walked away he could not help but leave with a heavy heart. No one like Sparrow should have to cry. Ever.

Dew had formed all over Westcliff and the light from the sun made all the trees and tops of building shimmering like rubies in the sky. It was a magnificent site. Fate slowly rose from his resting place and stretched. Sparrow finished tying up the laces on her corset.

"I really can't stand who came up with this fashion ugh!" Fate made a face and turned his head in a nodding manner.

"Oh you're so intelligent boy!" Fate barked in agreement. Sparrow giggled. She and Fate made their way to the door. As Sparrow opened the door she was taken aback by what she saw.

The whole town was out and waiting for her. A sea of people and faces. "Your majesty!" all bowed in unison. Alex and Dante made their way to stand next to Sparrow as well as the mayor of Westcliff, Sir Charles.

Sparrow could feel tears well up in her eyes but she kept them from falling. She had to be strong, for everyone.

"Please everyone arise." Everyone gradually made their way back to their feet.

"Today… today we experienced something terrible. My people, Albion is in danger." Gasps and murmuring filled the crowd. Sparrow raised a hand.

"I am happy to be here to tell you all this myself. A threat has come to Albion. The Hand and its army. The Hand of Lucien. It would seem I was too merciful in the aftermath of the spire. An army of commandants have flourished. They are lead by five members. Each one is stronger than the others and the leader is the Head. From their time in the Spire, and with Lucien these new commandants have had access to ancient Old Kingdom technology. It has increased their power. From what the royal army as gathered, they are here to kill me."

More gasps and even sobs aroused themselves from the mob. "I promise you all you this. They will not succeed. I will end this and peace and prosperity will return to Albion and we shall enter a glorious golden age!" the horde roared approval and cheers.

Sparrow turned to Charles. "We need to talk." He nodded and raised his hands to address the crowd and disperse them to their normal afternoons.

Many people praised and thank the Light and Gods that Sparrow was alive and alright. Alex, Dante, and Sir Charles made their way to his mansion.

Before going there herself, Sparrow made her way to a high spot in Westcliff and looked out into the endless ocean, and the sunset that had now consumed all of her attention.

"Beautiful is not?" Reaver appeared behind her yet Sparrow did not tense. "Yes. But maybe it's a sign from the Light and the Gods of mourning and sorrow." Reaver stepped up next to Sparrow and stared out into the open waters.

"I love the ocean. Beyond the fact that everyone gets wet in it!"

Sparrow rolled her eyes and continued listening.

"The ocean is freedom sweetheart. It's heaven and hell combined, fury and calm, passionate and dull, forgiving and unforgiving."

"Awwwww Reaver are we having a moment?" Sparrow looked up at him smiling. Reaver turned to her. "We can have more than that!" Sparrow laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Reaver stared at Sparrow as she laughed. She was even more beautiful when she smiled and laughed, was that even possible?

"Reaver." Reaver snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes love?" Sparrow reached over and kissed him on his cheek. Reaver instantly felt something he had nt felt since...

"Thank you for saving me. And um thank you for being… my friend." Sparrow turned and made her way up to the mansion.

Reaver stood there as he tried to regain himself. _Oh the heat from those lips._

A little boy came running up and tugged at Reaver's shirt. "Hey mister why is your gun in your pants?" Reaver looked down and felt his face become hot. "That's because it's real happy!" "Can I have gun for my pants mister?" "Oh don't worry you get one in a few years!" Reaver turned as he heard giggling and saw a group of young girls. _Must be my lucky day. _"Pardon me monsieur but I seem to have a party waiting on me. Hello ladies!"

Sparrow made her way through the grand dining hall to the giant study already full of much discussion.

"I understand completely Alex and I am taking this seriously." "Well then Charles I see no problem with… Sparrow! Come on in come." The three men bowed. "Milady you look wonderul this evening if I do say so myself."

"Awwww thank you Dante." "My queen we were just discussing our dilemma." "Come on now Charlie you know you can call me Sparrow." "It's Charles milady." The group laughed.

As the laughter died down Sparrow turned to Charles. "So what do think?" "This Hand will prove a great threat to Albion I can't believe you kept it a secret so long." "I just wanted to try and keep it under wraps and keep everyone from freaking out. The last thing we need now is a full blown panic around the kingdom."

"Sparrow is right to keep it a secret. The army was dealing with the problem, but as it seems they are trying extremely hard now to get Sparrow out of the way. And if we… if we lost Sparrow, well I would rather not think about it." Alex said shaking his head.

"Yeah you know how the story goes Charlie, great hero dies and world plunges into chaos! Well with the possibility of cake, but that's a small chance." Dante interjected. "So I see." Charles walked around the room while he thought. He gave a big sigh.

"Alright." I will make my way to all the mayors of Albion and tell them of the war that is to come." Sparrow walked over to the window in time to see the incoming storm flashing with lighting. "I fear this will be a war that history will not easily forget."

The sound of the horses as they trotted along the road had almost become hypnotic to Sparrow and calming. She had her eyes closed but ears wide open to the world around her. The sounds of crickets and birds, bees, and trees even. She let one of her arms reach outside the carriage and loved the feeling of wind on her hand. Fate had his head resting in Sparrow's lap.

"Are we there yet? I hate long rides!" Dante crossed his arm and made a pouting face that was adorable. "You've always hated them son since you were a little boy remember?" "How could I forget we traveled all the time between you and mum!" Alex laughed to himself and full heated laugh that Sparrow cherished.

"It shouldn't be too much longer I think we are almost to the tower." The site of the trees was easily remembered by Sparrow though many others would easily get lost in them. "I still can't believe that Reaver got a whole carriage for himself! And that he tried to invite me to a "personal" ride with him." "I swear that man could be the queen of Albion." Alex grumbled. "He look were here!" Dante pointed out the window.

In front of the group, stood Sparrow's, and somewhat, Garth's grand tower. "My own miniature Spire!" Waiting at the steps of the Tower were two figures. One tall and muscular and one glowing. Sparrow and Fate practically leaped from the carriage and ran towards the two figures.

"Hammer!" "Garth!" She quickly embraced both of them in hugs. "Sparrow you look wonderful how are you?" Hammer asked. "Hello my friend." Garth said bowing his head. "I'm fine! It's so good to see you both. I've missed terribly."

Fate was bouncing up and down barking like a mad man as he licked all over Hammer and Garth. "Well hello to you to boy oh I have missed you!" Hammer said and she petted Fate. Alex and Dante made their way up to the friends.

"Lady Hammer, Sir Garth, a pleasure to see you both again." Alex stated happily. "Hello Alex and look you've even got baby Dante with you now!" Hammer chimed. "I'm not a baby! I'll have you know I can count to ten and walk straight now!" Everyone laughed.

"Well well isn't this a fantastic little reunion but I'd really like to get out of the blistering summer heat." Reaver said moaning as he made his way up the steps.

"Oh great you've got Reaver with you ughhhh!" "Awwww my disdain for you dear lady is matched only by the enormous size of your unwomanly frame."

"Reaver don't think I won't knock you into the future." "Now now girl do behave." Hammer glared at Reaver.

"Good to see you Reaver." Garth said trying to lighten the mood. "Ah Garth at least one person of relevant sense of civil manners."

_Strange as it seemed Garth and Reaver now actually got along just fine. After traveling through Samarkand together the two had a mutual respect for the other. Whether they liked each other was anyone guess_.

"Now that everyone is to the point of not killing one another perhaps we can make our way inside and discuss what we've learned!" everyone agreed and made their ways into the giant tower.

"So what do the King and Queen of Samarkand think?" "They were reluctant at first, but have started to make preparations. They realize that the threat the Hand possesses will spread beyond Albion. It will take a long time though to prepare everything." Garth stated as he sipped his tea.

The group hand now seated themselves around a round circular table. Sun light flooded the room through the windows. "I understand it will probably take a few years to get everything ready." Sparrow said as she leaned back in her chair. "Indeed we need to take the preparations around all of Albion ourselves now that everyone is slowly hearing of the Hand." Alex announced. A butler and maid poured more tea for the small assembly.

"This is all find a dandy, but where is the profit? I mean as much as I love to save little insignificant villagers, I would really love some precious treasure!" "Do not forget Reaver that you need people to sacrifice to the king of Shadows." Garth answered. "Yes yes fine but I still want my goodies!" Reaver crossed his arms.

Sparrow glanced into the distance. "Perhaps it's time I take a trip of my own." Sparrow sat up. "What are you talking about Sparrow?" Hammer said confused. "I need to go visit another old friend." "Sparrow is that really a good idea?" Alex asked.

In an instant Sparrow felt herself teleport from the tower. When she opened her eyes Sparrow saw the grey that was the spire. She could still feel the heartbeat sensation that filled the spire. Sparrow looked up at the bright light that lead to the center of the Spire and approached it. She walked through the bright light and entered into the center.

On the pedestal in the center of the room, stood the famous blind seeress Theresa. She turned to Sparrow with a warm smile on her face. "Hello little Sparrow." Sparrow smiled herself. "Hello Theresa." Sparrow walked up and hugged Theresa.

Theresa seemed taken back for a moment but soon began to pet the top of Sparrow's head like she had done when Sparrow was in her care.

"I know why you have come little Sparrow." "Sparrow looked up. "Yes. The Hand. Will we be able to defeat them?" "You already know the answer to your question. So why have you really come?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to help fight." Theresa released Sparrow and walked a short distant.

"My fighting days have passed and have not yet returned." As she spoke she seemed distant as if looking into the future.

"Have you thought about your children?"

"What?"

"Your two children?"

"Um no not really I thought you said to just enjoy my life and live it, and that things would come of their own accord."

"The future is ever-changing. You could die now you could have died the other day. Your children are supposed to play a part in Albion's history from an even greater threat. If you die, they will die and the blood of the Archon could be lost forever."

Sparrow looked down once again feeling disappointed in herself. Theresa noticed this and raised Sparrow's chin with her hand.

"Listen to me to Sparrow. If you fail you must not hate yourself. This world needs heroes. It needs you. You have faced many trials and challenges, but you will have to face many more in your lifetime. Now is the time to take comfort in yourself and your abilities. If you fail the world will fall with you. Take courage and be who you were meant to be." Sparrow was smiling now.

"Thank you Theresa." Theresa nodded.

"No matter what happens you will always be my and Rose's little Sparrow, never forget that. I will always be here I'll always be watching."

"Theresa who is the father of my children?"

"All good things come to those who wait." Sparrow made a puppy face. "Come on please! Can't I even have a little hint?"

"Know that the love you two will share will be a disastrous love. You will kill each other inside. You will hate one another as much as you love. Your passion will burn an undying fire. You will never truly be able to be called a couple but will always be lovers and always there for one another when you need the other most. And from your passion you will bear two children. Two that will change the fate of the world forever. Now begone."


	7. One Strange Night

**A/N: Hey everyone got a new chapter for you and so far my favorite and longest I need to make them shorter again lol! Anyway you will all get to meet a member of the Hand and see that their names reflect their deeds and also meet a female commandant, who well is the Hand member! We will also see a cameo from a certain merchant, as well as a foreshadowing of the heroes views of one another. Without further ado here is chapter 6! ^_^ and please remember to right a quick review authors love them though positive is generally better lol or just tell me what you think! Also so sorry fo the long time in updating school I crunch time and I slept so much over the Thanksgiving break lol and I hope everyone had a wonderful hoilday!**

Sparrow was teleported back to the tower. She opened her eyes and in the distance could see the Spire.

"I promise I won't let you down Theresa."

"Hummm went to see our blind acquaintance did you. I really wished she was mute." Reaver made his way to Sparrow in the open space of the tower where the cullis gate stood unused.

"Reaver!" Good to see you friend."

"Yes love. So… what did you and miss moody talk to you about?"

"The Hand and… my future."

"Really? And what's in our um I mean your future."

"Very funny Reaver. I was talking about my children."

"Children! And ruin such a lovely frame? Who is the daddy?"

"I don't know yet."

"No clue whatsoever?"

"I know it would passionate and possibly disastrous." Sparrow sighed "At least it isn't somebody that I know yet."

"What makes you say they?"

"Well I've never really been in love with someone. I mean I love people like all my friends and Theresa and Rose, but I've never been in love and passion? I don't even fully understand what it means."

"I see." Reaver pushed back off of the stone railing. Sparrow smiled.

"Oh Reaver don't tell me you think it's you." Sparrow turned around to face him and arched her back against the railing purposely pushing her chest out. Reaver stood practically drooling. She pushed some of her long locks away revealing her scrumptious neck.

"I never said such a thing, but if your inviting!"

He moved closer to Sparrow but she put a hand on his chest. He felt warm. Sparrow lightly pushed him back.

"You will come over to my side eventually pet true love or not."

"Really?" Sparrow hoped up on the railing gracefully. "And why would I do that?"

"One word dearie. Curiosity. You're going to want it. You are like a goddess in human form. You long to be released. You long for freedom and to do as you wish." He moved closer to Sparrow and slid between her legs. He picked up hand slowly and kissed it. "Soon you won't be able to resist." Reaver looked into Sparrow's glowing blue orbs entranced. "For one who knows so little of passion you entice men and women alike around all of Albion."

"And I should give into lust just like that? Become some common play thing for people? Oh but now Reaver you dull me. I've lived in a court for a decade, and flattery is always what people use to advance themselves. Whether people admit it or not I see through them all."

"And have you ever truly been loved for who you are?" Sparrow looked directly into Reaver's eyes. "True you are the queen of a country." Reaver slipped a hand on Sparrow's thigh but she did not flinch. "But how many people love the real you. How many people really **know** you? Behind the beauty and regal?"

"Now you have over stepped yourself. Sparrow pushed Reaver back. He looked back up as Sparrow let go of the railing. He rushed back over in time to see Sparrow twist gracefully in the air and land perfectly on her feet like a feline. She looked back up at Reaver with a smile than walked away.

"Sparrow you are by far the greatest prize of all." Reave watched her walk away.

"You want it huh you want it boy?" Sparrow gripped the red ball in her hand moving her arm all around. Fate stopped all movements and waited patiently for the ball to be thrown. Sparrow smiled and hurled the ball down the court yard. Fate took off after it in great pleasure.

"So how have you been all this time?" Hammer sat down on the stone bench.

"I know what you mean I still can't believe we haven't seen each other in a decade. Seems almost yesterday we were killing bandits and stopping Lucien. But I'm I mean I'm okay it's just ruling a kingdom is kind of boring." Sparrow raised her hand over her eyes and spotted Fate on his way back with ball in mouth.

"Well I have to apologize, when I decided to go north I had no idea I would meet my husband there." Hammer stated with a warm almost motherly smile on her face. "And little Abby is so adorable she acts just like her grandfather always trying to help everyone out!"

Fate approached the pair and hoped up to Sparrow to give her the ball. She petted him down and threw the ball in a new direction to give Fate little journeys of his own.

"It must be so nice to be married. And to have a daughter. How old is she?"

"She just turned two before I left."

"I so sorry to break you away from her and your husband but I really needed you here."

"Are you kidding when I got your letter I was so happy! Writing to your best friend is nowhere as go as actually seeing them in person."

"I have missed you so much Hammer." Hammer studied over Sparrow.

"You look the exact same you know. You haven't even changed a little. I mean for the brief time you looked had white hair but I mean you're still so beautiful. Just like the day I met you."

"Thank you but I don't feel young as much now. Since Albion named me queen I've felt the years that come with ruling."

"Oh come on you haven't a single wrinkle so very unlike me." Hammer rubbed her face tenderly.

"Oh Hammer you look so lovely, you always have! The grey in your hair only adds character!" Hammer smiled.

"So have you thought of finding yourself someone special?" Sparrow looked slightly embarrassed.

"No not really I haven't really had time."

"I would have thought you and Alex may have gotten together but things took a different turn yes."

"They did... but things aren't too bad we got Dante because he married Belle!"

"Ah Dante is such a fine young man, perhaps good enough for you?" Sparrow gasped.

"Hammer I've practically raised him hahaha when I look at him I'll always she little Dante."

"Sure!"

"I'm serious Hammer I mean I know Theresa said I'm supposed to have kids but I mean look at me!"

"Yeah look at you! Who wouldn't want to be with you?"

"I don't know I mean maybe it will happen when it's supposed to happen."

"Reaver seems relentless as always the pervert!"

Sparrow sighed. "I use to despise the man but he did save my life and he helped us defeat Lucian he has proven to be a ally even a friend."

"Well I can't fault him for those two facts and there the only reason I don't kill him, but don't think for a second he'll only want to be your friend, someone like him always has something else on his filthy mind."

Sparrow looked off into the distance. "Perhaps your right."

Sparrow twisted restlessly in the bed. She kept turning over and couldn't fall asleep. She had a extreme sense of dread like something horrible was going to happen. Sparrow tried to push all of the negative thoughts from her head which she found very difficult.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw the dead look of the commandants and the Hand. She could practically taste the water in her mouth from the ocean; feel the electricity course through her body. Sparrow sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Sparrow closed her eyes and tried to dream.

In her dream she saw Hammer and her husband and their little daughter in the North. She saw Garth and his family in Samarkand. She saw Alex and Belle and even Dante with a familiar maid.

Then she saw herself alone.

_Hammer look at what you've done!_

Sparrow suddenly stood alone in an open meadow. The wind was blowing through the field. Suddenly Sparrow felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pull her back. She gasped as she felt a hot mouth assault her neck. Her assailant hands suddenly began to explore her body lightly moving over her frame. Sparrow melted when she felt a tongue began to lick over the passionate wound on her neck.

The hands had brought her back so she and her capture were one. The hands began to untie the laces of her corset. She wanted to stop them but couldn't. Before the laces were done being pulled Sparrow turned to see who had her. Her eyes grew wide and her moth opened but no sound came out.

Behind her was A member of the Hand. Sparrow moved to break free but the Hand's grip on her tightened. Finally Sparrow screamed.

"No!"

Sparrow finally broke free and started to run the sunlight from the once beautiful meadow was now grey and the meadow had become a cemetery yet stayed the same. The wind had now given ay for a terrible force that blew violently. Sparrow looked behind her and could not see the commandant. She looked back forward and screamed as she ran into a dark figure. "No! Let me go get off me stop!" Sparrow tried to beat off the figure but found her strength gone. She looked at his face.

"Reaver!"

"Sparrow."

"Reaver come on we have to leave there is a Hand member here come on."

Sparrow tried to haul Reaver along but he wouldn't move. Sparrow looked at Reaver his eyes dead and fixated on her.

"Reaver?"

"It's the only way I can have you the only way you'll be mine."

A branch snap made Sparrow turn around to see the Hand behind her. She screamed and tried to pull away, but Reaver kept his hold.

"Don't you see this is the only way?"

He moved to kiss her but Sparrow punched his face. Sparrow felt the Hand grab her from behind and fling her to the ground. In an instant Reaver was upon her.

"No! Reaver stop!"

She looked up and saw that that all five members of the hand surrounded her. They were chanting and looking down at her. Reaver ripped at Sparrow's corset viciously pulling it away. Sparrow screamed and tried to fight but to no avail. Reaver quickly discarded her pants. Sparrow had tears in her eyes.

"It's the only way we'll be together." Reaver stated lifelessly.

With that he drove into her.

Sparrow twisted in her bed but could not wake.

Outside of the tower in the stormy night sat three commandants chanting in an ancient tongue.

Reaver sat in his bed unable to sleep.

"Damn this blasted storm it's completely ruining my beauty sleep I almost feel the wrinkles."

Reaver heard a noise and listened in. He could hear Sparrow down the hall. She was gasping and making moaning noise as well as groans.

"Well well not as innocent as she pretends is she?" a devious grin grew on Reaver's lips.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in the sounds.

When he opened his eyes he was an in grand ballroom. People were all around him in extravagant outfits and mask on.

"A masquerade?"

People were laughing and drinking like no tomorrow. He looked up and saw the flags of Albion.

"Bowerstone castle is it."

A hand quickly gripped his. He turned to a pleasant surprise. Sparrow was dressed in the best outfit of all. A golden out fit with bits of rose reds lining. She was wearing her crown as well as the blue diamond he gave her. She was wearing her beautiful smile which was the best of all.

"Reaver come dance with me!" She pulled Reaver unto the dance floor and the music slowed.

They danced extremely close.

"Would it be wonderful Reaver?"

Reaver looked down almost in a trance like sate of contentment.

"What's that love?"

"To be like this forever."

Reaver smiled and tightened his hold on Sparrow.

"I think I could get use to it."

The two danced for an eternity and Reaver felt himself fall in to the music and Sparrow. When he opened his eyes again the enormous ballroom was empty. Reaver looked around curiously. Sparrow looked up at him and smiled. She pushed him back. Reaver seemed stun for a moment.

"Chase me!"

Sparrow back away slowly seductively and then turned and started to run. A smile quickly spread over Reaver's face and he began his pursuit. It seemed as if time itself had slowed down for the two of them.

Sparrow's dress and hair swayed as if one. As Sparrow neared an exit Reaver saw her turn a corner. He followed but she stuck her head from the other end of the wall. The two began a playful game of cat and mouse going in an out of the room.

Sparrow finally started to run down the hall. Reaver gave pursuit. He passed by a couple of empty rooms until he found one at the end of the hall. Sitting on the floor was Sparrow.

Reaver made his way into the room. He knelt in front of Sparrow and started to reach for her dress. Sparrow stopped him and pushed him gently away. Reaver wanted Sparrow more than anything by now. He looked in her eyes.

"How?" Sparrow smiled at him. "Seduce me!" in an instant she was gone.

Reaver turned around to see her behind him. "Seduce me!" Sparrow back into a room and shut the door.

Reaver hoped up and made his way to the door. After a moment he opened the door. Inside was a naked Sparrow. She quickly covered her body. Reaver knew he was in heaven a coy smile on his face. He started to move to Sparrow but was stopped.

He felt two pairs of hands grip him. He was pushed down to his knees. He looked up and was shocked to see Alex and Dante. Garth and Hammer walked in after then. They stalked their way over to sparrow and grabbed hold of her. They lifted her into the air. A dark spell fell over the room.

As if appearing from the shadows themselves the five members of the hand appeared chanting a wicked word. They made their way over to Sparrow.

Garth now had her levitated above the ground.

The Hand circled around her and began their chants again. Sparrow grew stiff in the air. Her head flipped back and her limbs hung in the air. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Reaver tugged and tried to pull away from Alex and Dante but their grips were like steel. Reaver watched in horror was Sparrow was tortured.

Finally Blood began to fall from Sparrow's eyes like dark tears and her eyes rolled back. Reaver screamed. Reaver tossed in a fit in his bed unable to wake from his nightmare.

The rain outside the tower, and the wind that blew violently in it echoed the screams of terror in the dreams of the heroes.

Alex finally found himself falling asleep as the steady beat of rain hit against the window in the room. When his eyes reopened Alex was inside the grand castle of Bowerstone.

"Excuse me sir."

A Busy hustle of royal guards and servants made their way around quickly performing duties. Alex looked around as a bright wave of yellow light flashed over the room from the bright sun.

"Why is it so bright in here?"

Alex put his hand up to cover his eyes a bit.

"Alex!"

Alex turned to see Sparrow coming down long stairs.

"Come on were going to be late!"

Sparrow grabbed Alex's hand and began moving back up the stairs.

"What are we late for Sparrow?"

"Come on you'll see."

They came to the door leading to the throne room.

"Sparrow I didn't know there was a meeting I'm completely unready."

Sparrow opened the door, but when the two entered inside was not what Alex had expected.

The two found themselves in… the middle of a desert! Alex rubbed his eyes with his free hand, yet the desert remained.

"Sparrow where… where are we?"

"This way silly."

Sparrow turned and Alex could see a grand city in the distant. When Alex blinked they were at the city gates.

"Come on!" Sparrow tugged.

Inside the city were some of the most definitely strange foreigners.

"Welcome to Aurora!"

Garth, Hammer, and Dante all came to greet Alex with wide smiles.

"What? What is Aurora?"

"Where the fun begins."

Alex turned to see Reaver a devious smile on his face. He raised his gun a fired a shot. Alex's mouth opened in horror. Hammer well to the ground a small bit of smoke coming from the hole in her head.

"Oh I've waited so long for that." Reaver turned to Alex.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to kill her?"

Reaver lifted his gun again and fired at Garth.

Alex turned for Sparrow but found her playing in the sand. She had pigtails in her hair and was dressed like a little girl.

"Sparrow what are you doing look at Reaver!"

Sparrow looked away from the sand castle she was making.

"Doesn't it look like Bowerstone Castle?"

Alex shook his head and turned to see Reaver flirting with a group of young male and female prostitutes.

"Their coming you know." Alex turned back to Sparrow. When he did he saw a flash of shadows.

"Who's coming?"

"The pale men silly. One, two they're coming for you, three, four, better lock your doors, five hehehehe they're going to kill you with hate." Sparrow giggled. "But they are merely a speck of dust compared to the darkness that will descend on this kingdom."

"What? What's going to happen here?"

"Tsk tsk no spoiling the surprise."

Alex saw Reaver make a grab for him and he began to move until he felt a searing pain in his side.

"Ahhhhh!" Alex turned around and looked his son dead in the eye. Dante a had a insane look of pleasure and contentment on his face. Alex looked down to see a blade in his side. He crumpled over gasping for breath.

The pain was severe yet he felt no signs of dying. Again he saw the shadows and from them came the Hand.

"No! Sparrow run!"

Sparrow stayed glued to her spot. Above him Reaver and Dante cackled.

"Would anyone like a music box?" Murgo the Trader appeared on the scene as if nothing had happened.

Alex's eyes grew wide. The Hand circled around Sparrow.

"No! Sparrow!"

They began chanting and in a few seconds a dark light flowed around Sparrow and in a blink she was ash. An ash figurine in perfect retrospect of Sparrow.

Alex gazed in horror and could feel himself fall into despair. Reaver raised his gun one last time and fired at Sparrow. The bullet hit the statue of Sparrow and it was reduced to a pile of ash. Reaver then wrapped his hand around Dante's waist and kissed him.

Alex screamed. Alex groaned and tossed about in his bed unable to wake.

Dante raised his head as he thought he heard a noise.

"By the light and gods I hate towers especially on a dark rainy night how ironic is this?"

Dante flopped back down on his pillow and sighed.

"I'd much rather be with Eve such a sweet girl and she has a great sense of humor! People today are so boring."

Dante closed his eyes as he thought of Eve and soon found himself asleep.

When he opened his eyes he was in the streets of Bowerstone. A wave of bustle was all around him something Dante had never really become accustomed to. He turned around in a circle and studied the landscape. He stopped when he spotted a certain young woman.

"Eve!"

He started toward her but the girl seemed unable to hear him. He followed but was soon slowed by the huge crowds.

"Eve it's me Dante!"

Eve continued to move on staying a steady pattern through the streets. Dante saw her turn a corner and give him a smile.

"Would you like a music box?"

"Murgo? Now this doesn't make any sense at all."

With a questionable look on his face Dante moved pass Murgo and turned the corner himself. At its end stood a large, extravagant bordello.

Dante could feel his face turn red. Eve was standing at the entrance with Nikki with her. Both lifted their fingers and beckoned for Dante to follow. Dante gulped and made his way to the two women.

Once inside the bordello looked more like a circus house which filled Dante with a deep well hidden childhood fear.

"Dante!"

He looked up to see Sparrow dressed as a gypsy ringleader.

"Sparrow! What are you doing in a… a whore house?" he whispered.

Sparrow gave him a confused stare.

"Why are you?"

Dante opened his mouth but shut it when nothing came out.

"Exactly! Come now the final event of the night is coming on you need an audience seat."

Sparrow lead him past a curtain and the two entered into the theater. It was completely empty. Sparrow lead Dante down to the front row and sat him down. Dante looked around with a worried expression.

"Um Sparrow not that I don't like walking through a strange bordello that turns out to be a weird circus place, but um can we leave now I really don't like circus's."

Sparrow put a finger to his lips and hoped up on the stage and behind the curtain. In an instant an orchestra appeared behind him and started to play horrible circus music.

"Welcome welcome to the greatest event in your life sit and enjoy the scenery and the death!"

A light shot up above and Dante looked up. Eve was walking across an awfully bony piece of string. Dante's mouth hung open. She was outfitted in a fantastic green revealing outfit. She began to make her way across the string much to Dante's relief.

Then all of a sudden Sparrow began flinging magical daggers at her. Dante looked on in horror as one hit Eve in the neck and she tumbled down. She hit the floor and her head rolled to Dante's feet. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Guess I'll have to practice more."

Her body got up and retrieved its head. Dante stood wide eyed and a giant sweat ball went down the side of his head.

"Hey! Eyes back on stage."

Dante looked back up to see a shadow appearing on the stage. Reaver, Garth, Hammer, and Alex all stood around Sparrow who was now incased in a large dark looking coffin. Suddenly the Hand appeared and Dante tried to jump up from his seat.

He found himself tied to the seat and looked on in horror. The four companions kneeled before the coffin while the Hand began to chant. The apparent leader then summoned a great dark blade. He raised it high above his head and stabbed it into the coffin.

Sparrow did not scream so Dante assumed the member had missed her. The member did this a couple more time before summoning the last blade. He raised it above Sparrow's head. Murgo appeared on stage again.

"Okay how about the mirror something?"

Everyone looked at him. Reaver rolled his eyes and shot Murgo in the face. The member brought the blade down to Sparrow's head. Dante closed his eyes but open them when he heard a creaking noise.

The coffin opened showing that every blade **had **made its target. He looked down to Sparrow's head that twisted. All of a sudden the head sprouted wings and flapped over to him. Sparrow looked Dante in the eyes.

"Now isn't this ironic?" Dante screamed. Dante twisted in his bed unable to wake.

Garth now struggled in his own bed to wake as well as Hammer.

A slender shapely figure appeared behind the three chating commandants. A woman with jet black hair and pale as snow skin approached them.

Nocturna Suppressio stood with the three chanting commandants a wicked smile spread across her pale face. As the heroes all twisted in the unbreakable sleep Nocturna began a chant of her own and began to enter in the tower, swaying her deliciously evil hips all the way.


	8. Payback

**Hey everyone first I want to say happy New Years even though its late lol! I bet everyone was wondering why I hadn't posted chapters in while and I have an answer not an excuse. Over Christmas break I went to Maryland and visited family but had no internet connection the whole time. :( ****Then I came back for school the first week back and really didn't have time to post so I decided I started the week after. Luckily and maybe it's happened to some of you, I got snowed in! :) So I'm out of school for a few days and to make up for lost time I will be posting three chapters over the next days and starting a fourth. I feel really bad so I hope this makes everyone happy! :) I love my readers and I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and favorited my stories which need to be finished lol :D, and I hope to receive more reviews plz it makes a writer feel good whether you think there work is great or crap, well maybe a little less if you say its crap but still! :) ****Oh I almost forgot a bit of **_**warning**_** I am not at M rated yet but hopefully will be soon I haven't decided yet, but this chapter has mild language, partial nudity, and girl on girl action, as well as a lot of action which is fun to write lol, but I digress here is the next chapter! :)**

Sparrow moved and struggled as Reaver held her down.

Tears rolled down her eyes as the horrifying action continued with no end sight.

She closed her eyes and when she opened then she found herself in a open meadow, alone.

Sparrow gasped for breath as the images stayed in her mind. She spun around clearly seeing her breath come out as she looked around the meadow.

_This can't be happening!_

Sparrow gripped her hair and pulled at it.

Everything **felt** and **seemed** so **real**.

She gripped herself and slowly made her way through the meadow. The wind began to blow slowly through the meadow and Sparrow's hair.

Besides that the only sounds in the eerily empty meadow was Sparrow's soft sobs, coming from her red eyes.

Walking in the meadow alone Sparrow looked much older than usual. She appeared as pale as snow in a grey world. Her skin and hair were alight in the strange world.

Sparrow turned as she heard a sound. She quickly turned her head in all direction but saw nothing anywhere close in the meadow.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

Another sound appeared out of thin air. Sparrow dropped her arms.

Out of nowhere a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her and pulled her back.

Sparrow opened her mouth but no words came out as a mouth assaulted her neck and she felt and knees go weak.

_Got to resist got to get away! _

But Sparrow could feel herself slipping into submission as if she were possessed.

She turned her head and again as if on cue in an eternal play a member of the hand stood behind her. Sparrow's eyes went wide. And she struggled to get away.

Finally tearing free she started screaming yet again. She ran and the meadow shifted into a dead world once again.

This time she kept her eyes ahead of her as she heard the Commandant catching up to her.

An army of trees burst from the ground and began slapping her face viciously as she ran through them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sparrow screamed as she forced her eyes open and the branches scratched her face.

_No Reaver?_

Finally Sparrow made her way through the newly created woods, and saw she had run out of land literally.

She found herself on a cliff, and finally she turned around.

No one.

The air had become so chill sparrow could feel frostbite upon herself.

Suddenly a clapping noise started, first faint and then louder as it seemed to approach form nowhere. Black flames formed in front of Sparrow and out of then appeared a beautiful, but frightening woman.

The woman was thin but in a shapely manner. Her hair was jet black and her eyes glowed a icy blue.

"Well done my dear."

Sparrow formed a look mix of fear and confusion on her beautiful face.

"Who are you?"

"Your nightmare of course."

A wicked smile spread across the woman's face as she stepped up to Sparrow.

"Hummmm you're as pretty as they say. Atrox himself didn't give you enough credit. But that's okay now your mine and I'm yours forever."

"Forever?"

The woman shook her head.

"I am Nocturna Suppressio."

"You have to help me get out here! You have to help me get back to where I was Albion is in danger!"

"Shhhhh quiet now there's no need to talk of Albion my sweet, it's nothing but a memory now."

Nocturna slid her hand up to Sparrow's face and rubbed it. It was so cold that Sparrow backed away. Her foot touched the edge of the cliff.

"Oh poor dear you don't believe me look for yourself at the world. Nocturna back away slightly and Sparrow moved forward.

She watched as Nocturna began to grab at fog that formed around her until images started to appear out of them. She motioned for Sparrow.

"Come and see my love!"

Sparrow warily moved to the created mirror. She peered into it and saw many things.

_The sun shined above Bowerstone as the port bustled with sailors pulling goods off and on. _

_Birds flapped past in the sky above gawking to one another. _

_The sound of merchants selling wares and children playing could be heard everywhere. _

_The market of Bowerstone was flooded with people as they went about their normal days in the now golden age of Albion. _

_Suddenly in the sky the sun began to become dimmer as dark clouds began to cover it. Everyone stopped their actions and looked up into the sky. _

_Thunder began to crack as if explosion were happening in the sky. _

_Many children began to run and scream along with some of the more cowardly adults. _

_Suddenly five shards appeared in the sky. _

_People gasped from down below as five figures appeared from the very lightning of the flying shards. The five figures floated in mid air and then raised their hands to the heavens. The thunder soon summoned lightning that began to strike at the ground. _

_People began running in every direction screaming, pushing, and clawing at one another. People were trampled to death as they fell and children cried as no one came to help them. _

_Out of the lighting, a horde of commandants emerged and descended into the city. _

_With Will and Swords they slashed through all in their path, men, women, and children. _

_Sparrow gasped and blinked the next scene showed all of Bowerstone burning. _

_A fire that spread so fast that it engulfed all of Albion and then spread to the whole world, places Sparrow had never even seen. _

_Tears rolled down Sparrow's cheeks. _

_And from the burning world filled with atrocious scream s and cries a face appeared. _

_"Lucien!" _

Sparrow screamed as the fire moved toward her causing her to fly backwards. Fire shot out of the mirror and then all of it turned to smoke.

Sparrow gushed in piles of air and coughed it back out.

Nocturna had been playing with her nails completely unnerved by the scene. She turned to Sparrow and smiled a cold smile.

"Told you."

She lifted her fingers and Sparrow felt her body shoot up.

"Now for you and me!"

She clamped her cold hands on Sparrow cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Sparrow felt a way of extreme cold and heat wash over her making a feeling she had never felt before, a mixture of pure pain and pleasure all at once.

Nocturna began to touch and grope over Sparrow, but then an image flashed in Sparrow's mind.

_Sparrow walked through the royal garden which was incredibly lavish and breath taking. _

_Sparrow was in a gorgeous purple and gold dress and adorned in jewelry and of course her crown. _

_She moved through the garden till she reached an edge and looked over the balcony. _

_The sun was setting in the sky and Bowerstone down below was slowing down. _

_The sounds below were of the day ending, and people retiring home. Her people. Her children. Her home. _

Sparrow opened her eyes with a new fire in then.

_I can't give in not now not like this!_

Forcing her arms up with much pain she clenched her fist.

Nocturna was sloppily kissing Sparrow now as Sparrow's corset was beginning to fall off.

With the force of heaven and hell combined Sparrow rammed her fist into the side of Nocturna's skull.

Wind gushed past Sparrow face as Nocturna flew past her screaming.

The hit was so powerful that Nocturna created a ditch, almost hole in the meadow.

Nocturna screamed as she climbed out of the ditch that had been made from the punch.

"You bitch! I offered you love! How dare you!" Nocturna cursed.

"You offered me the destruction of my home, my people, everything I love, everything I live for!"

Nocturna stared wide eyed.

Sparrow's hair had fallen into her face and her eyes were alive with bright light coming from her now fully active Will lines. Her hair was now beginning to float up as she created a huge wave of force push.

Nocturna quickly slid up in a twist motion, and whipping her arm, formed lightning in her hand as the scenery began to switch between the meadow and the Tower.

Sparrow's eyes went completely white and she lifted up into the air.

Nocturna breathed deeply in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

She hurled a fast streak of lightning hit the growing force field.

"Impossible!"

Nocturna started to back away as the lightning was absorbed into the field.

Sparrow crouched into a ball.

_I won't be able to keep the dream alive like this! I can't believe her power she can't be human!_

Sparrow finally released the field, screaming as she let it all flow out.

Nocturna screamed as the dream sequence shattered.

In the Tower Nocturna flew out of Sparrow's room.

"Ahh!" Nocturna moaned sexily as she quickly began running down the hall.

Sparrow floated out of the room after her.

All down the hall doors busted open and Alex, Dante, Reaver, Garth, and Hammer all ran out of their rooms.

Nocturna conjured a fireball and hurled it down the hall as she turned one. Hammer with her hammer in hand lifted it back and swung. The fireball speeded back down the hall and exploded.

Reaver whipped out his Drangonstomper and began to run faster with Dante doing the same.

Nocturna looked around quickly as she entered the kitchen of the Tower. Reaver and Dante busted in and opened fire. Nocturna ducked and whipped some back with her force push.

"Ah!"

She whipped lightning at the two.

Glass shattered between the bullets and lightning.

All of the sudden Hammer came around and smashed Nocturna with her hammer. Nocturna flew backwards and through a door, but not before she unleashed a vortex in the kitchen throwing Hammer, Reaver, and Dante around..

"Bloody hell!"

Landing hard, her hair in face and blood coming from her mouth got up and continued running to she made it back outside the tower.

Garth now behind her shot lightning.

Nocturna fell to the ground then looked up as Garth approached her, lightning in hand.

"It's over. Surrender."

"Hahahaahahahaaha! You twit this is just the beginning!"

A smile spread over her blood stained lips. Garth moved towards her, suddenly he was hit by a number of spells.

The three commandants jumped down from above and shoot Garth with lightning.

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

Garth twisted in pain.

"Kill em kill em kill em! Hahahaahahahaaha!"

Nocturna jumped in glee her beautiful black cloak in tatters revealing her red leather and tight under garments, her heels clicking on the old stone tower.

One of the commandants flew backwards and hit the ground.

Nocturna turned her head to see a sword in his chest. The commandant looked up.

"Mistress…"

Soon five more blades covered the commandant.

Nocturna looked up to see a hell have no fury Sparrow in the sky eyes still white, summoning more blades.

The blades fell to the ground like arrows blotting out the sun. They easily killed the two remaining commandants and missed Garth completely.

"Sod it!"

Nocturna started to back away till she heard footsteps.

Alex, blade lifted swung at her head. He missed and Nocturna force pushed him forward.

Sparrow unleashed more blades which Nocturna blocked just barely. She moved to her left but was stopped as Garth shot lighting. She moved to her right but was stopped by a bullet from a now caught up Reaver. Hammer finally smashed her weapon into the ground causing it to shake. Nocturna fell to the ground. Sparrow dropped down on the tower hard. She raised her hand over her head and began to bring it down.

"No!" Nocturna screamed.

"Sparrow stop!"

Hammer barely caught Sparrow's hand.

Sparrow twisted her head around as if to act Hammer.

Hammer looked into her best friends eyes.

"Sparrow please stop!"

Sparrow's face began to soften and she stopped glowing.

"Ughhhh!" Sparrow fell into hammer's arms completely drained.

"Hammer? How…. How I did get?"

"It's alright love it's over."

Nocturna jumped up, but instead put her hand in the air.

"I surrender. You've beaten the best even if it took all of you hahahaha!"

Alex and Dante helped Garth to his feet and Reaver made his way over to Sparrow.

The six heroes stood in a half circle around the member of the Hand.

"Well well look at this, traitors and wretches all working together, just filthy!"

Nocturna spit on the ground.

Alex raised his gun to her face.

"Tell us everything! Now!"

A coy smile spread across her lips.

"And just where in the bloody world would there be any fun in that. Don't worry little man soon you'll be dead."

She stared right into Alex's eyes and he felt himself go stiff and a chill run down his back.

"One by one your cities will burn, your people will die, and Lucien will return to set the world anew in the new order of things. Hahahaha it's pointless to try and stop it, you can't beat the inevitable. Look at you all you could barely beat hahahaha and I'm just number three!"

She pulled down some of her ripped cloak revealing part of her upper breast. Tattooed there was the number three.

"That's right hahahaha there are two guys even stronger than me. None of you stand a chance."

Nocturna scanned over the six till they landed on a hardly standing Sparrow. Reaver noticed and pulled out his gun.

Nocturna quickly spun around and fired strong bolt of lightning.

Time slowed.

Reaver stepped in front of Sparrow, pushing her aside, and fired his gun all in one movement.

The lightning pasted right through his body and exited out of his hand.

The bullet hit Nocturna in the shoulder and she flipped over the railing and into the darkness screaming and laughing all together.

Sparrow hit the ground but quickly turned over to see Reaver convulsing on the ground. Sparrow quickly started to crawl over to him.

"Reaver! Reaver! Reaver!"


	9. Love and Hate

**A/N: Hey everyone here is another chapter that I had fun writing but also felt like crap to because I really got into Sparrow and Reaver's conflicted feelings about each other and for Sparrow much more. I see Sparrow and Reaver kind of having a love/hate relationship that is fueled by fire, passion, lust, love though they don't know it yet, and many other factors. I think of they're relationship definitely not being a box of chocolate lol but a beautifully painful and twisted incredible explosion that pulls them together later. I just wanted to explain and if you have more question or comments please leave them! I love your feedback also that was to warn that this chapter is more T+ rated lol not M but it's very much like the "Love When You Lie" music video. Also there will be minor language so prepare lol. Without further ado here's the next chapter. Please Review and let me know what you guys think and the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow if not later today. ^_^**

Surrounded by a white light, Reaver could feel his mind drifting, but not his body.

"Gods is death this bright?"

"Hmmmm I would hope it wouldn't sound so bad."

Slowly the white light began to fade and the room around and Sparrow came into focus.

Reaver turned his head to look at her.

"It's so bloody worse."

Sparrow smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Oh Reaver… ha I don't know what I'm going to do with you…"

"I can think of an assortment!"

Sparrow beamed. "Oh I'll bet!"

Sparrow's smile faded though rather quickly. Reaver took this into account and began to feel worried.

"What's wrong love the good old Reaver jokes not cutting it today?"

"I think they cut it every day but….. I just don't know anymore, about anything. About being queen, defeating the Hand, my friends, us… I mean my friends."

"And what about us?" A coy smile spread over Reaver's mouth. "Oww! That hurts a little."

"Good it should! Gods you'd think all I did was make a slip up."

"Oh come on are we still on this shit why don't you just kiss me already I've saved your life how many times now?"

Reaver sat up with much effort and looked Sparrow in the eye. Sparrow slipped back into the chair seated next to the bed but left a hand on the bed and ran her fingers over the sheets.

"Reaver… you and I… we just can't be. Were too different, I mean look at our mind sets one is a sane and pure being and one a is an egomaniac with a impossible shot! Not to mention quite the pervert, and and disguising…. Ass!"

Reaver reached over and put his hand on Sparrow's with a smile on his lips.

When his hand touched her, Sparrow twitched and snatched her hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

She skidded back in her chair.

Reaver features twisted into a darker manner that Sparrow had rarely seen in the years they had known one another and she felt cold and then completely remorseful for her action.

"Reaver…. I'm so… sorry…. I.."

"What the hell is wrong with you, what I can't touch you now, I disgust you that much?"

Reaver looked into Sparrow's eyes and saw her fear and as he began to realize it he could almost smell it.

"What was your nightmare?"

Sparrow immediately looked away and raised herself to leave. Reaver snatched her arm and pulled. Sparrow began to struggle.

"No Reaver please stop please!"

"Come here just here!"

Reaver yanked and Sparrow landed on top of him in the bed.

"OWWWWWW!"

Reaver could feel his chest light on fire when Sparrow hit the recovering hole in his chest.

In a panic Sparrow struggled to get out of Reaver's grasps, images of her terrifying nightmare slamming into her mind with horrifying ferocity.

"Reaver no please I don't want to hurt you please please stop!"

Sparrow swung her hand back and backhanded Reaver.

She quickly retreated off the bed. Tears rolling down her face, and puffing air as she glared at Reaver.

"Ask me again why we could never be!"

"Tell me! Damnit you tell me your nightmare now!"

Sparrow shivered by an the anger and pain Reaver's voice held.

Reaver was gulping in his own air supply and burned his eyes into Sparrow, through her skin as if peering into her soul. Shaking his head Reaver looked down.

"You would damn me for wanting you so badly yet you tease me so. You know exactly what you're doing and how to get what you want. To use people, and then when you're finish leave them. Who's the cruel one now huh?"

A dark smile spread over his mouth. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a dark soul huh?"

Sparrow was now looking at the ground. Her eyes were distant as if she her body was in the room, but her mind was somewhere else, somewhere far away watching the scene like a play.

"You **raped** me…. Over and over again."

Her voice was hollow unchanging except for the cracking in it, the emotion so bitter, so dead it was heart retching, yet beautiful in a twisted way.

Sparrow breathed in and then continued.

"I begged you to stop, but you wouldn't. You just ripped through me like a hurricane, and I could **feel **everything!"

Sparrow looked up to Reaver as if she was not herself.

"How could you do that to me? You of all people. I trusted you."

"Stop it!"

"I let you in! before everyone else and looked what you did to me!"

"I said STOP IT!"

"NO YOU STOP IT! DAMN YOU!" Sparrow breathed heavily.

She appeared more animalistic in nature yet scarily retained her remarkable beauty, creating a truly insidious image of menace and exquisiteness.

"You let her get in your head like that? Are you that weak?"

"Stop blaming me! I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry I'm an imperfect angel for you… for everyone."

The lasted part Sparrow whispered to herself more than Reaver. She slipped backwards and landed on the wall. Reaver looked on as if he was dreaming again.

_Wait am I?_

"What's wrong with you?"

Reaver spoke so softly that it broke Sparrow out of her trance a bit.

"I can't do this I can't do this…." Sparrow tried to regain her posture as she felt nauseous.

"Did you even think about anyone else? About what your friends saw? What I saw?" Sparrow didn't respond she was holding her head with her eyes closed and shaking.

"I saw… I saw you and me in your pretty little castle. Ha we were dancing believe it or not."

Sparrow slowly opened her eyes and looked at Reaver. Without looking at her he went on.

"We were in a room full of people, but it was only the two of us. We danced forever and you asked me if we could stay that way forevermore and I bloody said yes. Then of course you began to arouse me with a fantastic cat and mouse chase!"

"Ha!" Sparrow laughed and formed a small smile.

Reaver licked his lips and persisted.

"And then we chased down the hall till I found you on those steps in such an alluring and magical form! And of course being the tease you are you made me chase you more. And so I followed and when I opened the door I found my prize. A gorgeously naked Sparrow inside waiting for me!"

"Gods!" Sparrow shook her head.

"And then your sodding "friends" rushed me. They held me down. And they made we watch as the Hand killed you, over and over again, and there wasn't a **damn** thing I could do." Reaver turned his head to look at Sparrow his eyes dark with anger, lust, hate, disgust? Sparrow couldn't tell.

"If you can't trust me love how can you learn to trust anyone including the little gang?"

"Because they never betrayed me, because they never tried to use me. Reaver you don't want me you want an ideal. This is just a game to you. A chase. You been with beautiful people since before even I was born. You want that which you can't have, you're tempted by the forbidden. You can't love, never not fully because your soul is black as hell. For me to say I want you, to just take it… it would make me no different than you, this is what separates us **beloved. **In a perfect world in the old kingdom a corrupted time we could have been in a decadent love but a love. But in this world everything is not perfect, not easy… I see that now."

Sparrow looked up at Reaver her eyes fulln od sadness. "What I want… what I want is small in comparison to the world. What I want from you I can **never** have."

Reaver's features were still dark but set on Sparrow.

"Get out!"

"Reaver…"

"GET OUT!"

Reaver reached over to the stool next to the bed and picked up the glass of water in it. Sparrow gasped and moved quickly to get out of the room. As soon as she was out Reaver hurled the glass at the door. The shattering sound causing a deep wound in Sparrow who once again felt unsure of herself and her actions. Sparrow could feel tears filling up in her eyes as she caught her breath.

"Sparrow?"

Hammer and Dante stood next to the doorway. Sparrow opened her mouth but couldn't speak. She wiped her tears and ran away.

She ran from her friends, from Reaver, from the world, even from herself.

Reaver turned over in his bed and cursed himself and then cursed Sparrow. _Why do I want you so badly?_ He looked out the window.

Sparrow swung her legs over the ledge at the highest point of the tower, in the light from the setting sun she truly looked like an angel or some other kind of magical creature, ready to take flight at the first sign of something spotting her. She looked off into the distance thinking.

"What a beautiful sight!"

Sparrow turned her head to Alex moving towards her. He stopped next to her and looked off into the distance as well.

"It is truly something isn't it? So much beauty in a time of so much darkness."

He put his hand on Sparrow's shoulder and she reached up for ait and gripped it.

"You are that light, it's your light that keeps this beauty possible Sparrow. You are the light in this infernal darkness, a beacon."

"It gets so hard Alex. I never wanted to be queen. I would have rather stay out in the open, in nature."

"Oh I know. It breaks my heart to see you caged like this. The people will never know what you gave up, what you sacrificed for them. But I know, and I worship you for it. You try so hard, even when things seem impossible, you just keep trying. You never need to doubt yourself Sparrow. If you find you can't trust me or anyone else ever, never doubt yourself. And you have to stop hating yourself for bringing your sister back."

Sparrow lowered her head.

"What you and Rose went through it's something no kids should have to. Other people at least had a chance to love those that died and live years with them, but you two, I'm still sorry about it. And who's to say it was rigth to bring all those people back, there are limits to beings liek us, were not gods and acting like it only spells deatha nd pain, as Lucien proved."

Sparrow turned her head back with tears in her eyes.

"Evil never worries about being Good, and Corruption sure as hell doesn't care about being Pure."

The two laughed.

"Sparrow I would follow you to the ends of the world and beyond because I believe in you, because I love you, always have."

"Alex I love you."

Sparrow leaned forward and kissed Alex.

Alex gripped Sparrow's shoulders and broke their kiss. Sparrow looked flustered.

"Alex I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!"

"It's alright Sparrow but I'm sorry I can't be that for you. I love Belle. I will always love you and always be at your side but we can't be lovers not in this life."

Sparrow smiled. "Maybe the next."

"Maybe."

Alex patted Sparrow's back and then made his way back down.

Sparrow turned back around and watched the sunset_. _

_I guess I should apologize to Reaver. Gods why am I so nice? _

On a lower level of the Tower Reaver had made his way out of his room and was in search of Sparrow to apologize, curse her, ravish her, he wasn't sure yet.

The sun was setting off in the distance and he covered his eyes as some of the light flooded them. When he put his hand over his eye they caught something. Sparrow's golden hair.

He started towards her when he saw Alex approach her from behind. His mood suddenly turned sourer. He saw Alex put his hand on Sparrow shoulder and felt a sting in his gut but didn't know why. He watched as Alex spoke to Sparrow and then Sparrow turned and **kissed **Alex!

Reaver felt himself go hot and his anger rise to levels he had never known. He quickly turned around and stormed off.

As night had fallen around the Tower, Sparrow made her way through the halls she had been calling home when Garth left for Samarkand. She finally made her way to Reaver's room. She stood outside the door for a few minutes and played with her fingers.

She finally sighed and knocked on the door. "Reaver…"

When she hit the door it opened on its own. The door swung slowly open revealing a dark room. Sparrow face grew serious.

"Reaver?"

She stepped into the room and quickly summoned a fireball. She gasped.

The room was completely empty. Reaver was nowhere to be found. Feeling panicked and having a sense of dread Sparrow ran out of the room.

"Reaver? REAVER?"

Sparrow ran down the hall She continued yelling for Reaver till everyone was had emerged from their rooms.

"What's wrong?" Garth appeared ready for anything.

"Where's Reaver?" Hammer asked.

"Slippery bastard." Alex pointed to an open door.

"Dad we don't know..." Dante started.

"Oh I bloody well do."

Sparrow turned to Alex. "What are you talking about?"

Alex looked at Sparrow his face red and visible in the dim firelight.

"Our maps are gone! Of all our locations and meeting places! Every place on our glorious army path." Alex flipped over a table. The sound shocked everyone.

"Hold on now we don't know if Reaver did that or if he was taken." Sparrow said defending Reaver.

"Sparrow is right." Hammer agreed.

"Agreed. Now quickly spread into the forest and look for something anything." Garth commanded.

Sparrow was the first to move she practically flew out of the open door.

"Sparrow wait!"

She heard Alex call her but her mind was on Reaver. If he was hurt of captured after what she said to him, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She was moving with remarkable speed as she slowed time. The only sounds were the cracking of branches and Sparrow gasps for breath.

The sound of a gun stopped her.

She dodged a bullet.

Gasping she turned and saw Reaver standing in a clearing. Her eyes wide she looked on at Reaver in the moonlight, at his eternally handsome features.

"Reaver?"

"Do you love him?" Sparrow shook her head confused.

"What? Who?"

"Alex?" Reaver face twisted at saying the very name.

"Yes."

Sparrow could see Reaver gripping his gun extremely hard, and shaking. She also saw the maps in his hand. Sparrow gasped.

"Reaver what are doing?" He looked up at her smiling.

"Looking out for my interest."

"What does that mean?"

Sparrow suddenly felt a powerful force coming her way. She flipped forward as a giant hand smashed into where she was standing.

She skidded as she landed and her eyes widened with what she saw.

A commandant and a big one at that. A pale man with no hair on his head. He had an impossibly muscular frame from head to toe. His eyes glowed, the same icy blue as Nocturna's had. Sparrow looked at his ripped almost highwayman outfit in all black and gasped when she saw a number on his shoulder. **Five**.

"Who are you?"

The pale giant looked at Sparrow his face emotionless.

"Mortalitas."

Sparrow instantly remembered the man. The one that had attacked them at sea. The one who had almost killed her.

In a instant the man was behind her.

_He's fast! _

Sparrow moved quickly herself to the side. The earth shook with his fist making contact. Sparrow quickly threw her arm back and swung. Her fist mad full contact with Mortalitas's face.

He didn't make a sound as he flew to the side. Sparrow gripped her hand a bit.

_His skin it's like metal! _

His hands hit the ground and he swung his lower body to his side and lifted his hands up and quickly threw two daggers at Sparrow.

Sparrow bent back almost all the way as she dodged them.

Mortalitas appeared in front of her and her eyes went wide.

He slammed his arm over her stomach and forced her down the ground so hard she bounced back up. Spit flew from Sparrow's mouth, but she remained conscious this time. Mortalitas grabbed a hand full of her hair. He swung his hand back and backhanded Sparrow with a thunderous hit. Pulling her by the hair he swung her and threw her at a tree.

"Ughhhh!" Sparrow hit the tree and landed on the ground next to it.

Bright blood began to trickle down from her mouth.

Her vision started blurring but Sparrow started to raise herself. She her silent footsteps approaching her and tried to crawl away.

Mortalitas pulled her up by her hair and raised he fist behind his head.

"Enough!" Reaver screamed.

Mortalitas dropped her instantly.

"Time to leave." He stated simply and Sparrow could hear as a Shard came down into the clearing.

"SPARROW!"

She could hear her friends in the distant.

She raised her head from the ground and looked up. Reaver was staring at her and she saw the pain in his eyes. She reached her hand in his direction.

"Re…Reave…Reaver." Sparrow felt her eye site go dark and felt herself slip into sleep.


	10. Building an Army Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you are all well! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter probably because I tried to pop more humor in since the fable series is thick with it! ^_^ I also give more insight to the Hand and what they are like. Hopefully some of you will love them and some will hate them lol! Villains are always so interesting in stories I have trouble about I feel about them! I also introduce some more old face and new faces that play big roles in the future! Of course I have to say that there will be language and minor graphic violence in this chapter so be prepared for that as well as some funny evil! Here is chapter 9! I can hardly believe it! **

"Down by the reeds, Down by the reeds ,Swim the sirens of Oakvale, Out to the seas. Down by the reeds Down by the reeds, Float the souls left unbroken by white balverines, Down by the reeds, Night-blooming weeds embrace those who go dancing, in sad moonlit dreams. Down by the reeds, A twisted path leads, To Banshees who breathe out, A cold winter breeze. Nobody knows, Nobody sees, The sirens of Oakvale, Down by the reeds."

Hammer rubbed her large and battle worn hands over Sparrow's magical golden hair.

Signing her lullaby as if Sparrow was a child again.

Sparrow could hear her in the darkness.

In her mind she saw a light.

It was Hammer.

In their all white gowns, Hammer took Sparrow's hand and led her closer to the light. Sparrow blinked as the light became brighter. She slowly closed her eyes as the two women stepped into the light.

Sparrow slowly opened her eyes and the carriage came into focus along with the sounds of nature outside.

She looked up to see a smiling Hammer looking down at her.

"Ah I knew my lovely singing voice could wake the dead! Well I hope not hollow men but…"

Sparrow laughed. "Hahahaha no I get it!"

Sparrow slowly sat up and stretched.

Her long hair glittering when sunlight hit it. She looked back to Hammer.

"That's the same song you were signing when we first met, do you remember?"

"I do. Hard to think it was all the years ago what almost thirty years now?"

"Yep!"

Sparrow beamed brighter.

"Soon people will be saying were two crazy old ladies signing songs like that! Hammer please never change."

"Never will love!"

The two best friends smiled.

"How long was I out and where are we?"

"A few hours and where using secret back roads that Alex knew, and were headed to Oakfield to ready more people since we're close now. A don't worry messenger have been sent out to the other regions from Westcliff successfully, since the Hand has been preoccupied with trying to kill you."

Sparrow sighed.

"I don't know I mean every time I meet them I get my face kicked in! I swear it's like someone's playing a game with us I mean writing this whole thing out!"

_Both women paused and looked out of their carriage_.

"Hey you beat Nocturna pretty good you just have to work on beating that other one ummm what's his name?"

Sparrow smile faded and her face grew serious.

"Mortalitas."

"Yeah that one! Don't worry love soon as we land in Oakfield me and Garth have an idea to get all of us into tip top shape!"

"Ohhhh sounds interesting, is there she by chance any killing of commandants?" "Ummm not likely unfortunately."

Sparrow sighed. "A girl can dream can't she? Oh! Where are Garth, Alex, Dante, Reav…"

Sparrow stopped herself and Hammer tensed up.

"There in the carriage ahead of us safe and sound well minus one."

Hammer looked out the window of the carriage.

Sparrow looked down and could feel that her face was red, but surprisingly not by anger.

"Where do you think Reav… Reaver is?"

Hammer sighed. "In a grave if we're lucky."

Sparrow gasped. "Hammer you can't mean that."

"Can't I? Look what he let happen to you! My best friend, my sister! I know you care for him but by the gods!"

"He saw me kiss Alex."

Hammer whipped her head around her eyes wide with shock.

"What?"

"It was an accident I just felt really bad, exhausted, tired, and I… I don't what came over me but nothing is happening between me and Alex I swear!"

Hammer shook her head.

"I tell you I don't know how you made Reaver loves bitch!"

Sparrow looked up at Hammer.

"Do you think he really loves me? I mean of course he lusts but he'd do that with anything that has a pulse… well I'm hoping he wouldn't do anything with something without a pulse because I'll just have to draw the line **there**!"

Hammer laughed.

"You old slag!"

Hammer sighed.

"I think you both feel something for each other. Your both being pulled by some unseen force. Whether that's love or something else is up for the two of you to find out, but I doubt anything would happen now after what he's down to us to Albion!"

Sparrow played with her fingers but didn't answer.

"Sparrow!"

"What? I mean I feel like it's my fault I mean I kissed a married man this has got to be karma slapping me in the face!"

"I feel sorry for the homeless, but that doesn't mean I'm going to pick everyone off the street and marry them!"

Sparrow put her hand up.

"I get it I get it! I don't I have to see him I have to explain and let him explain then I'll decide."

Sparrow turned her head back out the window and sighed heavily.

"Ugh rather common! You know I pictured supreme evil having better taste. I mean even the shadow court has a some delectable decorations. Give you that they can make a man's blood curl in his veins but still be impressive."

Reaver walked around the encampment of the Hand with Nocturna.

"I know! I think I a hot pink would give this place a good kick!"

"Hmmmm or maybe blood color?" Reaver offered.

"Yeah! A bright red and some dark purples! Ohhh you do have **wicked** mind sir!"

"Hahahaha well I do hate to brag! Wait a minute no I don't."

The two laughed.

"It's so nice when we get new evil people keeping the same company can get very boring!"

Nocturna made a atrociously, funny, wicked, and childish face all in one.

"That's' so nice of you to say Nocturna about your own family!"

A fat woman with short black hair and pale skin approached the pair.

She was rather short and her eyes glowed the same icy blue, though they were hard to spot for Reaver considering he had to look past all the fat!

"Avaritia! What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are idiot I live here!"

She moved up and wrapped her arm around Reaver.

"Ladies there's more than enough of me to go around."

He and Avaritia laughed hysterically.

Nocturna made a small pout.

"I would Sparrow join us too! She is just so delicious even though she got mad at me for no reason! I still can't believe she hit me!"

"Ha my dear I believe I'm the closer person to Sparrow!" Reaver interjected in his drunkenness.

"Not anymore! Hahahaha!" Avaritia laughed.

Nocturna made a disgusted face and pulled her arm from Reaver's.

"There's just no way you could be closer to Sparrow than me! You'll she she'll come around and when she does she'll be all mine! I kissed her!" She began to walk away.

Reaver's features twisted and he raised his Drangonstomper to the back of Nocturna's skull.

Avaritia could only laugh at the whole scene.

Reaver was about to pull the trigger when a arm reached out for his, gripping it tightly. Reaver winced and looked to his side.

Avaritia swore. "Let go of him Atrox!"

The long arm slowly let go, with the number four on it for all the world to see.

Reaver looked the man next to him over. A tall and lanky thin man with long black hair and icy blue eyes.

"You lot sure don't care for creativity."

"YET ANOTHER PROBLEM AROUND HERE!" Yelled Nocturna, who had fallen over in her drunken state.

"Sssorry friend old habits and all!" Atrox gave Reaver a quick smile and finished. "You can never be too careful."

"Someone sounds jealous huh Atrox?"

A bulky man stepped in from the shadows.

He was shorter than Atrox but very muscular. He had spike black hair and the same icy blue eyes, yet his seemed to dance with an almost crazed red glow.

"Ah Saevio. Now the circle is complete.

Reaver spotted the number two on Saevio's neck.

"Why the numbers? Is Lucien picking favorites again?"

Avaritia moved her hand to rub Reaver's face revealing her number on her hand, one.

"No."

Everyone turned to see Mortalitas emerge from his tent.

The giant of a man made his way over to the group. His eyes dead, he looked at Reaver.

"Our lord is dead. But he will return."

"Well then lets make sure that happens boss. I say we send the little Sparrow a gift in Oakfield!"

"I love surprises!" Nocturna laughed to herself as she tried to get up but fell back down.

Atrox and Avaritia snickered at her.

Mortalitas turned to look at a shards floating nearby.

"Good idea."

"Don't forget out deal!" Reaver piped in.

Mortalitas looked back at Reaver.

"All things in good time."

"Yes yes yes time is something I enjoy having instead of rotting and dying! Now lets get on with it shall we?"

"Hahahaha really?"

Sparrow bounced along with Dante like two overhyped dogs, which amuse the rest of the group considering Fate was trotting along at a normal pace. He barked his amusement as well.

"I do find it very weird. So the idea of clowns scares you… is this Samarkand thing because I was thinking of bringing jesters the next time I went!"

"Hahahaha I would think about it some more my dear." Garth replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh Garth what would I do without you?"

"Have face scars oh!" Dante smiled brightly at his joke like a little kid.

Sparrow pouted . "You take before I knock you into next week!."

"Really who's feeding you these lines? Some teenager?" Dante teased.

Sparrow made a fake sad face.

"I thought pretty good."

"Ah look Oakfield!" Alex pointed off into the distance.

"I'm so excited to be back I can't wait to see the temple!" Hammer interjected.

"I can't wait to eat I'm **starving**!" Dante gripped his stomach as if for dear life.

"I know I'm so hungry I tempted to eat… **meat**!"

Dante gasped dramatically. "Oh no dear lady piggyback ride?"

Sparrow laughed and hoped on Dante's back.

"Why thank you sir!"

Dante started running toward Oakfield, with Sparrow gleefully laughing on his back.

"Shops are now opening!" yelled the town crier.

Oakfield like many regions of Albion had flourished! Outgrowing just being city states, more and more towns started to grow in all regions like countries of their own. Sparrow was becoming the queen of a true kingdom full of multiple "countries" and diverse peoples. Oakfield itself had become another huge port and trading town in the ten year rule of Sparrow. Still a beauty to behold in its lush green mixed with a building city.

Sparrow could see large groups of children running around laughing as they made their ways around as their parents went to work. Sparrow herself would have preferred to be reading as a child. Ever since she became a hero she had amassed a wealth of knowledge, that meant more to her than any gold could.

_Maybe I should do something about that… _

Dante and Sparrow finally landed in the town center, being chase by child and adult alike as they cheered for Sparrow and her steed.

Sparrow hoped off Dante's back and waved to her people smiling brightly.

After signing many autographs, and when Garth, Hammer, Alex, and Fate caught up, the group made their way to the now large temple of light.

The giant white temple glittered in the rising sunlight and appeared magical, mysterious, and good with its blue fire coming up at many points.

Monks bowed as the pair made their way up the long and winding staircase. At the top of the stairs, in an all white robe stood the mayor of the region and abbot, Robin.

"Robin!" Hammer jogged up and swooped the graying man in a big hug.

"Hahahaha! Hammer I can't believe it's you!"

"I know it's so good to be back after so long!"

"Hello mayor!" Alex, Garth, and Dante shook his hand.

Fate bounced up to be petted which he got.

Finally Sparrow made her way and hugged Robin as well.

"It's good to see you Robin!"

"And it is good to see you well your majesty! Come come you all must be tired let us retire to my study!" They all followed Robin into the temple.

"Yes I received your messenger a few days ago and have sent my own throughout the entire region your majesty. Hopefully everyone will stand ready soon. I would love to see Albion return to days of peace and prosperity."

"As would I. we must also be sure to have everyone stay alert, with the shards they can pop in anywhere at any time!"

Sparrow picked up her glass of water and took a sip. She let her other hand run over Fate's fur.

"With the maps missing, everyone is in greater danger." Alex leaned forward and rested his arms on the round wooden table.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we can't show them how to get their teeth kicked in!" Dante smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Samarkand will also be ready to stand with Albion. If this evil is allowed to spread it will engulf the world." Garth stated firmly.

"And that we cannot allow." Robin stated shaking his head.

"Ah! I almost forgot your highness! I have someone I would like for you to meet. Walter!"

The doors to the study opened and a very young man stumbled in.

His face quickly flustered and he bowed quickly.

"Your highness!"

He was incredibly muscular and tall man. He had a head full of black hair and big and soft big brown eyes. His cheeks and ears were red from embarrassment.

Sparrow smiled warmly.

"Arise please."

Walter slowly stood back up.

"This is Walter Beck one of our greatest and youngest soldiers and guard. He's from Bowerstone like you your majesty."

"Really?"

Walter looked at Sparrow and then looked back down.

"Yes your highness I was posted here when I joined the army."

"I was thinking he would be a great asset to you milady and so I was hoping to let him go with you, someone like him I think is more suited for adventure then just being stuck in one town at a time."

Sparrow smiled and looked over the very young man. His features were soft and almost shy. He appeared like a gentle soul and show she had a hard time imaging him fighting. But then when she looked back at his eyes she saw a fire in them. His determination.

She looked around the table.

"Any see why he shouldn't come with us?"

"No! We can always use more crazies in our little circle though it won't be little forever now!" Dante chuckled.

Walter smiled.

"Always nice to meet new faces I say!" Hammer added.

"Since when have you said that?" Dante asked.

"Dante!"

He put up his hands as if to defend himself.

"Welcome Walter, we could always use another hand about." Garth said nodding.

Alex smiled as well. "It will be nice to have another actual soldier."

"Hey what about me?" Dante said.

Everyone laughed.

A loud crash outside made everyone stop laughing.

Everyone was quickly up and Walter quickly pushed the door open. Everyone ran outside.

In the distance shouts and cries could be heard and there was a huge smoke building from what appeared to be a crash site.

"Garth you ready?"

"Yeah."

Garth and Sparrow instantly slowed time and were off in the direction of the smoke. Everyone else followed quickly behind them.

A large crowd had gathered in front of the growing smoke cloud. Soldiers and guards began trying to get the crowd back.

Sparrow and Garth were at the scene pretty fast.

"GET BACK!" Guards and soldiers forced the large crowd back closer to the city as dark figures shot out of the smoke.

Commadants, Hobbes, and Hollow men landed on the ground, with swords, guns, and magic in hand and hissed, growled, and moaned at Sparrow and Garth.

"Never gets old does?" Sparrow asked.

"Never." Garth stated happily.

He twisted around and shot a vortex in the direction of the smoke.

The commandants flew backwards, as did the smoke surrounding them. A shard has crashed into the ground and was spitting out an army of commandants.

Sparrow started towards the large horde and summoned a line of magical swords that she sent flying, cutting down many commandants before retrieving her longsword and her own Drangonstomper. She heard the battle cry as solders and guards came to her side, and the shouts as people moved farther away from the fighting.

Soon the constant sound of metal slashing metal, as well as the cries of the fallen on both sides could be heard.

A commandant tired to rush Sparrow but she easily dodged, grabbed his shoulder and used it to swing herself and drive her longsword though him like butter.

"Ahhhhh!" Sparrow looked over as she saw Walter jump from a low cliff and cut down three commandants in a row.

_Well now I see what all the fuss is about!_

Hammer lifted her faithful weapon and brought it down on lines of the buggers.

Dante was easily laughing as he shot down commandant after commandant from a distance.

Alex blocked a blow and using his other hand socked a commandant in the face and moved behind him and slit his throat causing black blood to spill out.

Sparrow ran forward into a large group of commandants and jumped in the air. She brought her leg down on the group and the earth went in from the force creating a small creator. She had just socked a commandant into the open waters when she turned around to a commandant running straight at her.

In an instant Walter impaled the commandant and tackled him to the ground.

He jumped up and pulled his sword from the corpse. He smiled to Sparrow and nodded his head. Sparrow stood only for a second but smiled brightly, liking Walter very much.

A few more minutes pasted and the last of the commandants lay dying.

Sparrow lifted her longsword in the air, and thunderous cheers roared out.

"Victory! We have victory!" Sparrow shouted at the top of her lungs.

Imbued with new confidence Sparrow began to think they made have a shot at winning this war, maybe even more of a shot than she could have ever imagined. 


	11. I see you in my Dreams

**A/N: Hey everyone glad to finally be putting a new chapter up lol I've been swamped in this new semester at school and taking a new online class(screenwriting of all things lol) I hope everyone has been doing good and not being too upset about all the snow and eternal winter we find ourselves in. I personally was liking time off till I got back to school and they made our days longer! . That all aside I was really glad when the weekend came so I could write this up! I made a majority of this chapter steamy but not M rated quite yet so everyone is semi warned. I'm trying to think if I want to put M rated in part one or two(both will be the same story and all together). Also the final battle will be coming up soon and we will be switching to part two in our story! I also seemed to be fixated on waking dreams lol! ^_^ Sorry again to everyone for the wait but I think this scene will make it up! Don't forget to R&R to give me inspiration! And thank you to everyone that has!**

Sparrow, Hammer, and Fate were traveling down the winding staircase eager to bathe after the battle and mini celebration that followed.

The air was still slightly thick with the smell of ale, smoke, and gunpowder, but as the girls skipped farther down the stairs and closer to the spring their noses were finally able to admire the fresh air.

The moon above shone beautifully casting a magical glow around the spring.

It seemed as if at any moment magical fairies would spring from the waters below and sing in merry glee at their peaceful domain.

Fate trotted over quickly to the water's edge passing Sparrow and Hammer.

"Oh just look at that Sparrow it's all so lovely!"

"Oh look over there!"

Sparrow pointed towards the center of the water where a small army of fireflies danced like a parade of happy wisps.

Sparrow closed her eyes and took in the feelings all around her. She felt all the energy from all the forces of nature. She could feel it all; even it seemed the heartbeats of the fireflies.

Hammer slowly began to remove her clothing. In the moonlight her figure appeared effervescent. Though Hammer had a muscular figure, since she had returned to Albion she had lost much weight.

She reached behind her head and began to undo the roped she usually put into her dreadlock style her. It fell behind her back like a flow of ribbons. She was a truly gorgeous woman.

Hammer made her way to the water's edge and dipped her foot.

"Oh it feels wonderful!"

The mid summer's air must have helped in warming the water.

Hammer continued into the water as it reached her hips she pushed herself forward into the water and dived under. She popped back up seconds later. Pushing her hair out of her face, she waved to Sparrow still on shore.

"Come on Sparrow you have to get in love it feels fantastic!"

Sparrow took note and began to undress herself.

As she slipped out of her monk robes, her womanly splendor can in to view of shadows and moonlight.

Sparrow removed her bandana and let all of her golden hair down. Opening her eyes, they lit her face like blue fireflies. Sparrow smiled a big grin as she skipped to the water and jumped in.

The feel of the water on her skin was so refreshing and relaxing. She felt her entire body almost open up to the sensation. She let her mind go and drift off, something she had not done in a long time.

She could hear Fate near her swimming like a wild man! And Hammer sigh in pleasure from the waters.

As she looked above the moon smiled down to her and the fireflies spun around her as if compelled. Slowly Sparrow closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again she was still in the water, floating on her back, her plump lips open. She switched her eyes right and left and saw no sign of Hammer or Fate.

She looked back at the shore and saw a figure. It was a man or at least Sparrow thought it was. The figure was tall and thin. Slowly the figure came into view.

It was Reaver!

Sparrow felt a sting of anxiousness, but it soon drifted away when Reaver began to slowly enter the pool with her.

Suddenly Sparrow noticed that Reaver was naked. His lower half had already slipped into the water.

His face was calm almost tranquil except for his mouth with retained the sensual smile that she herself found more and more arousing the more she saw it.

By now the water was to Reaver's neck and he began to slowly swim his way over to Sparrow.

Sparrow let her body lightly touch the surface of the water, outlining her figure but revealing nothing. She floated back in the pond till her back softly touched a large rock in the center of the pool.

By now Reaver had caught up with her and was closing in the space between then.

After Sparrow blinked, Reaver's face came into complete focus.

His black hair was sprawled all over his face, and water dripped from his head sending little beads down his head and touching his lips which emerged feelings Sparrow had never had before.

See looked into his eyes which were burning with a passion; she could almost feel the heat radiating from Reaver even in the now cool water.

Sparrow realized that she was breathing heavily and her body was trembling from a feeling she never experienced before.

She pulled a hand from the water and put it on Reaver's face. Reaver closed his eyes as if he had had a thousand pounds lifted off his body. He slowly rubbed his head against Sparrow's palm.

Sparrow allowed her other hand to lift from the water and as if by magic she stayed afloat on her own.

She let her hands explore Reaver's face. She felt all over the immortal, her hands studied the man that had been changed by and had shaped history. Reaver's eyes locked once more with Sparrow, pleading eyes that begged for more.

Reaver closed the gap between the two and the bodies touched.

Sparrow gasped and she felt a surge of electricity run through her body her hands dropped to Reaver's shoulders for support. Reaver let out a low groan as he felt the same sensation.

Sparrow opened her eyes and moved her face forward. Her and Reaver's mouths were inches apart. Without words and only their soul revealing eyes, Sparrow and Reaver both leaned in.

Sparrow felt her mouth exploded with fire as Reaver's lips assaulted hers. Reaver pushed Sparrow back against the rock. Reaver wrapped his arms around Sparrow, and she pulled her hands to his hair and held on.

The passionately fiery kiss seemed to go on forever but the two soon needed air.

The two gasped for air as they held tightly on to one another.

Every inch of Sparrow's body felt alive. Her Will lines were glowing so bright the entire pond had alit with its magical blue color, transforming the pool into a magical center. Even the fireflies on the surface picked up the color and created a dazzling sight that could make the gods themselves weep and lust after.

Reaver recovered more quickly than Sparrow and soon began lovingly kissing and sucking on Sparrow's neck. Sparrow cried out and Reaver nibbled her silky skin, causing her to grab his hair tighter.

Reaver slowed his adoring kisses and pulled his head back to Sparrow. Sparrow sleepily smiled to Reaver and attacked his lips now. Before Sparrow knew it Reaver forced his self back into the power, when he thrust his tongue into Sparrow's hot mouth.

Sparrow could feel her own tongue being used and began to use hers. The longer the kiss went the deeper it appeared to go.

They broke it once more.

Reaver slowly slid Sparrow up. Sparrow weakly used her arms to climb onto the rock in the center of the spring and laid down. Reaver was not far behind her. His green own eyes casted a color of their own as if aglow themselves; as he crawled over to Sparrow.

He slid on top of her and between her legs.

Sparrow pulled him down and turned him over. Sparrow straddled him and leaned over and slowly began to kiss over his chest.

She started at his Adam's apple and made her way down.

Though he was tall and lanky Reaver's body was in excellent condition. His muscular frame and soft skin lured Sparrow to kiss more and pleasure Reaver.

Reaver's head was stretched back and his eyes closed, as Sparrow traced all over his chest.

Reaver let out soft moans as he felt electricity hit him every time Sparrow touched him.

Sparrow stopped and looked down at Reaver. He opened his eyes and looked at her with his eyes on fire.

Reaver quickly pulled her down and the two started kissing again.

They slowly rolled off the rock and back in to the water and went under. They twisted in the gentle currents and their lips never left each other.

Sparrow's Will lines had now effected the surface and beneath the spring. The flowers under the water glowed bright blues, greens, and purples, as the couple slipped lower and lower in the water.

The fireflies dashed into the water and swam around the pair as their kiss continued. Reaver and Sparrow felt their eyes began to open as they needed to breathe. Neither wanted to stop, but opened them at the same time and found themselves awake.

Sparrow found herself still in the spring, and Reaver in the encampment of the Hand. Both shot up gasping for air.

"You alright love?"

Hammer and Avaritia asked in two different places but at the same time.

"Yeah." Reaver and Sparrow said calmly.

Hammer began to make her way to a shore with Fate and Avaritia pulled her head out of Reaver's tent.

Sparrow laid back in the water and Reaver his bed. Both closed their eyes and realized they could smell one another still and taste the other's lips. They opened their eyes and both looked up.

Pass the moon, and pass tent ceilings, they searched for one another in the sky and felt a bitter sting when they could not see one another.

"One day." They said in unison and relaxed.

After an unknown time to her Sparrow, she lifted herself above the water. Her feet touched the surface and she stood there, as if a fairy herself she danced in the moonlit pond on the surface.

She worked out the final bits of stress and felt a complete sense of peace. Slowly she crossed to the shore on the surface. She picked up her clothes and slowly clothed herself and made her way back to her room at the temple.

In the small distance, Walter laid against a tree trying to catch his breath. He hadn't meant to see Sparrow in the pond but had come down to relay a message.

His face and ears were bright red. He was trying to get his breath back after being left breathless and speechless. In all his years he had never laid eyes on a creature as magnificent, benevolent, and pure as his queen. She was perfect in his eyes.

He tried to lecture himself that his feelings were becoming inappropriate and that he needed to remember his place, but in the time since meeting her personally, fighting by her side, and the unexpected show at the spring Walter was transfixed.

_Sparrow has bewitched me and I don't want her to ever stop. _

Walter closed his eyes and sighed. When he was sure Sparrow was back up at the temple he made his way back too.

In the morning Garth had already boarded a ship and was on his way back to Samarkand to prepare the kingdom for battle.

Sparrow stood by her window in the early morning hours and watched the ship sail. She felt a sting of sadness at seeing Garth leave again, but knew he would be back as soon as he could.

"Come back soon Garth." Sparrow said aloud and to herself.

Light spilled into the room from the open ceiling casting an almost bright shine on everything.

"There is yet one more place we can go to look for allies your majesty. The Bandit Coast." Walter stated boldly.

Alex huffed to himself. "You intend to try and acquire the aid of thieves, murderers, and assassins?"

Walter smiled. "Well I personally thought enticing them would work a bit better."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Walter has point. The bandits have as much to lose as we do. If Lucien returned they would have no place in his kingdom." Sparrow stated.

"Yeah anything not inside a fanatical collar wearing society wouldn't last two seconds to the bastard, especially if he's walking around as a god. " Stated Hammer rather cold. "Also true and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Dante added with his trademark grin.

Alex slammed his hand on the round table the five of them were seated around.

"This is serious with Garth returning to prepare Samarkand; we have only two heroes available to us in all of Albion. Bandits are not the only creatures that prowl the Coast. There are fouler creatures yet in the world and we can't afford a wounded hero when war is thrown on us!"

Everyone soon came to the realization of Alex's comment.

Sparrow put her hand on Alex and looked him in the eye.

"My friend there is a chance that none of us will make it through this whether we defeat our enemy or not. Everyone must realize that one or all of us may die."

Sparrow looked around the table fully.

"If anyone does not wish to make that sacrifice I completely understand and don't blame you. I don't want anyone to feel forced to be here, if you wish to leave you must do it now, we have passed the way of no return look back now or keep moving forward."

Hammer looked at Sparrow with fire in her eyes.

"I bloody didn't come all this way to quit! I'm in it old girl to the end."

Dante shook his head playfully.

"Hmmm go down in history as the guy that turned his back on such a suicidal quest I think not!"

Walter shook his head in a powerful yes.

"I swear to serve you my queen, Sparrow until the day I die, I promise to never abandon you."

Alex smiled.

"Well you would never get anything done in the world without all us crazies. You know I'm in love always."

Sparrow smiled all around.

"Alright then I think we all know what we have to do." That evening the gang made their way onto a small ship and set off for the shores of the Bandit Coast, yet as they set sail; there was another place that Sparrow wondered could offer aid to her army.

The distant region that was full of dead things.

It an all too familiar place to herself and Reaver.

She had a cloak wrapped around herself as the cold evening air brushed her face and through her golden hair. Her blue eyes pierced through the darkening sky. Sparrow kept her eyes forward as she sailed on the waters of Albion.

There was no going back now she could only go forward, and that was the only place she planned to move forever. She held a new resolve now. No longer would she ever cave or give in. She would fight on and willing give her life for Albion and all continents, for all peoples. Sparrow stood at the deck and watched on into the night.

"Your majesty land is in sight." Walter had made his way into her cabin and lightly touched her shoulder. Sparrow blinked at him and sat up to stretch. She smiled at Walter and he nervously smiled back.

"I thought I asked you to call me Sparrow!" Walter blushed.

"Sorry S-Sparrow."

"See was that so hard?" "

Walter smiled back. "No."

"Good! So were almost on land excellent! I'll get ready right now." Sparrow practically jumped out of bed causing Fate to open his sleepy eyes and stretched his self.

Sparrow stepped behind a semi see through privacy screen.

"Are you excited Walter?" Sparrow asked as she began to undress. Walter began to blush intensely as he partially watched.

"I would not say excited Sparrow, nervous, uneasy, those are better words."

Sparrow had removed her night gown and stopped before putting more clothes on and put her hands on her delectable hips.

Walter was practically drooling and trying his best to stay cool and take his eyes away from Sparrow's heavenly figure.

"Walter! You have to more confidence. We'll have to work on that together. It does no one any good if you panic and freak out every time something goes out of plan you'll hahahaha! Believe when your with me I'll always protect you!"

Sparrow smiled behind the screen. Walter smiled to himself.

"You are incredible Sparrow! You are so perfect. I can think of no one better to rule Albion than you. And I think I love you."

The last part Walter whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Walter snapped back to reality. "That your people love."

"I'd hope so!"

"You'll never have to worry about not being loved Sparrow."

Sparrow finished putting on her top and walked from behind the screen.

She started towards Walter. "Walter could you tie me up?" Walter felt his blush deepen and Sparrow only giggled. Sparrow turned around and pulled her hair forward. Walter walked up behind Sparrow.

Each could feel the other's body heat. Slowly reached for the strings but allowed his hands to brush down Sparrow's back. He slowly began tying up the string being careful not to pull to tightly. Finally he finished. Sparrow turned back to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks solider!" Sparrow brushed past Walter and started out of the room. Walter was frozen still, almost lost in the moment that had past forever. Sparrow stopped at the door and turned around.

"You do know I could have Hammer do that." A smile formed on her perfect lips.

"And don't think I didn't notice you at the spring. I've got my eyes on you Wally." Sparrow spoke playfully and walked out the room. "Balls!" Walter trudged out of the room and up to deck to group up with the rest of the group.

"Here we are the Bandit Coast!" Alex let his arm point in the direction of the shore.

The pine wooded forest looked incredibly more menacing than Sparrow remembered it.

Sparrow, Hammer, Dante, Walter, and Alex and climbed into a smaller boat and made their way to shore.

The waves were a bit foreboding as they rocked almost viciously as the companions grew closer to shore.

Finally they landed. Sparrow hopped out of the boat first and felt her feet sink into the sand.

"Who votes we enter the creepy forest in search of bloodthirsty bandies?"

Everyone raised their hands playfully, and the companions made their ways into the legendary woods.


End file.
